Haunted
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Co-written with Goldenwolf88. Maggie's office is currently haunted. Kelly worries she may become evil. Jess has nightmares about her future son.
1. Maggie's Haunted Office

Haunted Authors: LadyInWhite & Goldenwolf88 Series: Going Back Again Series Summary: Maggie's office is haunted by children ghosts. Kelly worries that she may become something evil in the future. Jess has nightmares that another Demon wants both her and Sam's son to be Hell's new leader and to destroy the world. Dean gets visited by John's ghost and him and Sam fear their dad is dead.  
Disclaimer: We don't own the original Supernatural Characters. I don't own Kelly Clarkson either. She doesn't actually act in the series, I'm just using her in this story. Also: Margaret Mcbride is a made up character my co-writer created.

Kelly sighed as she stared into the textbook in front of her. College was so tough and she had an exam in a few days. With everything they had been fighting, it had been hard to just stop and study her material. Kelly decided to go get herself a snack and to take a break. She had thought about going over to Maggie and Dean's thinking she could ask Maggie for help. But, she didn't want to disturb the happy couple or to disturb Sam and Jess. After eating a snack, Kelly went for bed and then the next morning she went to school.

Maggie sighed as she graded papers in her office. Things had been really peaceful, save for the goofy ghost that lived in her classroom and office. It was kind of nice, but Maggie was a hunter. She was going insane at a desk job. She needed some kind of adventure.

The day at school had been long and boring for Kelly. As school ended, Kelly made her way to her locker and grabbed the things she needed. Then she walked to Maggie's office on campus needing some help with her studies badly. On the way to their, Kelly felt herself coming down with some kind of virus, or cold. She kept sneezing, and she didn't feel so great. She kept running a fever. Kelly knocked on the door.

"It's open," called Maggie. Currently all the chairs in the room, minus the ones she was sitting in, were floating toward the ceiling. This bothered Maggie much less than the ominous presence that seemed to be following her around.

Kelly walked in still sneezing and a coughing. "Hi hope your not to busy to have some company, if you are, I can always come back another ti-" Kelly looked up and found all the chairs up on the ceiling. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, well, my office is haunted. The ghosts aren't evil, they just like to joke around with me. I'm trying to help them move on, but they say that they want to stay here." Maggie shrugged. "Are you sick, Kelly?"

Kelly sighed. She knew Maggie would ask that question and once she said yes, then Maggie would want her to have bedrest and take some medication. Kelly had studying to do, she just couldn't fall caughed, then she sneezed three times. "It's just spring Allergies, I think. I get this every year and sometimes I lose my voice and have to cancel a few shows. It's no big deal". she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I can fix it, but don't tell anyone." Maggie put her hand on Kelly's shoulder and her allergies went away. "You should probably rest for a few days though, just to make sure the magic worked."

Kelly slumped and looked at her "I wish I could sleep. But the thing is, I'm having a test in a few days, and I've got to study between now and then". Kelly looked tired like she hadn't been sleeping very well. A lot more was bothering her than just her allergies. It was her powers she was becoming more worried about.

"You need to sleep, otherwise studying won't help. What else is bothering you?" asked Maggie.

Kelly continued talking. "It's me. I keep wishing that I was normal a regular human being without any powers. I keep worrying that no matter how much good I do with my powers, I fear that I'm going to become something evil. I don't want to become evil Maggie, and that is what scares me".

"You don't have to become evil, Kelly. Your powers depend on how you use them. You get to choose."

Kelly nodded "I guess that means if I keep using them for good, then I will stay a good person. About your ghosts, what are you planning to do with them?"

Maggie sighed. "I'm not sure. They aren't evil. They just like to play jokes. I guess I can let them stay here," that said, cheering was heard in the office. Maggie and Kelly both looked around. "I haven't actually seen them yet, but I think it's a couple kids," added Maggie.

"We could do some research on them. Find out how they died and stuff". said Kelly getting her school books out. "Think you can help me with some work?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?" she asked.

"Some Algebra and Science I need some help with. I've always hated those two subjects", says Kelly. As she told Maggie this Kelly couldn't help but think she was all alone. She hadn't had a boyfriend in three years and felt a bit out of place seeing all the couples around her. She was great full for her new family though. Maggie, Dean, Sam and Jess. They were her friends. And Family. 


	2. Kelly meets Elliot

"What science are you taking?" asked Maggie.

"Advanced Science. Completely different from the Science I took when I was in High School". said Kelly. Good thing she already had her diploma, now she could take other courses. She scooted closer to Maggie's desk.

Maggie took a few things out of her desk, one being her planner. "I'm free on Monday nights if you want me to tutor you then."

Kelly smiled "That'll be great. What are you and Dean doing tonight?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm dragging Dean out to the club to meet my friend Elliot. You should come. It'll relieve some of your stress."

Kelly agreed to "I m in. I could do some dancing since I haven't gone dancing in awhile".

Maggie drove them to the club where Dean was waiting at the bar. Maggie hugged Dean and the three waited for Elliot. After a few minutes, a tall man with blonde hair and grey eyes came up to them and hugged Maggie from behind, picking her up and twiriling her. "Hey, Elliot!" she exclaimed, hugging him back. She introduced her old friend to Dean and Kelly. "He's a hunter too," she said quietly so that no one else could hear. Elliot nodded to verify as he shook hands with Dean and Kelly.

Kelly smiled and said hello to Elliot and shook his hand. He seemed like a nice guy and was just as hot as Dean if not hotter. As they all sat down and talked, Kelly knew that if she got involved with this guy, he couldn't ever find out that she was a witch or half demon. Kelly was a bit afraid he wouldn't accept that part of her. "You know, I need to go do some dancing, be right back". Kelly finished her drink, then went to go dancing nearby.

Elliot followed and tapped Kelly on the shoulder. "Mind dancing with me?" he asked, smiling.

Kelly had been so busy dancing to a JLo song that she hadn't noticed Elliot following her and watching her every dance move. So it was a surprise when he tapped her on the shoulder. Kelly looked at him and found herself getting lost in his grey eyes. Shoot, she was attracted to him already, and felt butterflies in her stomach, was this love? She had no clue. Kelly flashed him a smile unable to tear herself from his gaze. "Sure. That'd be great". Kelly wondered why he wanted to dance with her when there was like a million other girls in the room. It didn't matter for once, she was glad a guy wanted to dance with her and noticed her. She continued dancing to JLo's "Waiting for tonight".

Elliot smiled dancing with Kelly. Maggie told him a lot about her and she seemed really cool.

They danced a few songs together really close to one another til at the point their bodies were practically touching. Kelly felt a jolt of electricity run through them. Elliot was a great dancer, and he danced way better than Justin ever did the last guy Kelly was interested in was a an American Idol Contestant. Though their attraction to one another wasn't love. They dated a few times, sang together and even did a movie. After that, Kelly never heard from him again. Kelly thought Elliot reminded her of Paul Walker, her favorite the fast numbers were over a slow song started up Kelly started to go get a drink then Elliot surprised her again grabbing her hand she didn't know he wanted to slow dance. Kelly let him pull her into his embrace, and she rested her arms around his neck. They began to slow dance and Kelly found herself gazing into his eyes.

Maggie nudged Dean, motioning toward Elliot and Kelly. "They look like they're having fun, yeah?"

Dean looked and indeed they were. He was glad that Kelly had finally met someone near her age to talk to. "Yeah, they do. Are you trying to set them up, or do you think Elliot will ask her out?" Dean wondered if Maggie told Elliot about Kelly being half demon and half witch.

"A little of both," Maggie admitted. "I think it'll do Kelly good to have a guy in her life."

"Yeah, it would and it might make her loosen up some and not think about her career constantly. ". Dean watched them as they danced.

Kelly looked up at Elliot as the song ended. "You want to get a drink with me?" she offered. Kelly really liked dancing with Elliot. He made her feel special. And he was a great dance partner.

"Sure," Elliot took Kelly's hand and led her across the dance floor and to the bar.

Kelly sat with him at the bar still surprised he was holding her hand. She ordered two tequilas. She looked over at Elliot who was still looking at her "So, Elliot, Maggie tells me your a hunter".

Elliot nodded. "I am, but I decided to take a break from hunting so that I can take some classes. Then again, hunting isn't really something you can take a break from," Elliot's eyes were sad from having seen to much; haunted, hunter's eyes.

Kelly listened to his voice. The sound of his voice made her hair stand up on her neck and she kept wanting to hear it. She wanted to tell him about her about being a half-witch & half demon and all that she had been through dyeing twice, and being brought back as something not quite human wasn't easy to tell others. "I understand, Sam and Jess are friends of mine. Sam is a Hunter like Dean and ever since them two found each other again, Sam started going Hunting less and less. He still helps out with Dean every once and awhile; just not all the time. Kelly kept sipping her drink wondering what she could tell Elliot about herself. There was her career, and School.

"Yeah. Maggie told me about them. What about you? Tell me about yourself."

Kelly raised an eyebrow "How much do you wanna know? And do you mean you don't already know? I'm a well known singer, practically an icon if you call it that. I was the first winner on American Idol, ever since then, my career has been in full swing. Most recently I took a break from touring just to take some classes and live a normal collage life." Kelly left out the part where she was Half demon & half witch and oh my band recently died and I'm holding auditions for another band tomorrow afternoon she thought to herself.

Elliot laughed. "Thought I'd ask. I didn't want you to assume I was a creepy guy that knows everything about you. How long are you on break from touring?"

Kelly looked at him "You don't strike me as a creepy type. I'm on a break at least until Summer, then it's time for me to go back on the road. I'm currently in the process of looking for another band and will hold auditions the next few days. I'm sure you heard on the news I found them all dead on the bus": Kelly lowered her voice. So only he could hear her.

Elliot nodded. "I play guitar. Maybe I'll see you at auditions."

Kelly smiled and Knew Elliot was flirting with her and was making plans on seeing her again. This time she flirted back "I'd like it if you would come by and show your talent". She said. Kelly also wondered when Elliot was going to ask her out, not that she was trying to rush him or things, but the fair was coming up, and she didn't want to go to it as the third wheel with Maggie and Dean.

Meanwhile, Maggie sat with Dean and all of a sudden she began shaking. There was a bad presence in the bar and its essence reeked of the one thing she never thought she'd see again - Richard. Could demons come back as ghosts? She didn't know; she'd never dealt with something like this before.

Dean saw that Maggie was shaking like a leaf being nervous "You okay? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Kelly began to yawn and looked at her watch it a little after midnight and she had better get back to Sam and Jess's dorm. She had a long day tomorrow, School, and then the Auditions would last about two hours tomorrow. The Auditions would be held in the Auditorium on Campus. Earlier that week, Kelly had posted up fliers for it with Maggie, and made a radio announcement. "Gosh, it's a little after midnight, I need to get some sleep or I'm going to be a total wreck tomorrow." Kelly just laughed about it. "I would get a ride with Maggie and Dean, but it looks like they will be here for awhile. It's ok, I can walk. Elliot, I had a great time dancing and talking with you". Kelly didn't know that Elliot wanted to escort her and drive her back home in his car.

Elliot left with Kelly and drove her back to her dorm. He walked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying that he would see her tomorrow.

"It's Richard, Dean. I think he's back." Said Maggie.

Kelly looked at him surprised he kissed her on the cheek,and nodded "See you tomorrow!". She watched him leave in his 2008 red convertible, Kelly went inside and soon hit the bed. She was so exhausted.

Dean felt a sudden chill when Maggie had said that "But that can't be. We killed him, didn't we?" he asked looking around at the bar. Dean didn't see anyone.

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. Can demons really die? We've never even thought of all the possibilities. Where do demons go when they die? They can't go to Hell because they live there. What if we didn't really kill Richard?"

Dean felt cold all over. He looked at Maggie "Ya know me and Sam have never really thought of that. Maybe it's something we should look into you know, have Sam do some research to and Kelly could help out. I'm sure we did kill Richard. If we didn't, chances are Kelly's spell didn't work. Like she said we can try other alternatives. If we did kill Richard, maybe it's just his ghost coming back to get revenge on you and Kelly."

Maggie shook her head. "Let's go," she got up and left the bar, a little tipsy.

"Good idea, it's getting late anyway. Looks like Kelly got a ride with Elliot", he grinned as he helped Maggie in the drove home and got some sleep.

That following morning, Kelly went to she sat through Science, Kelly wished she made more friends at School even though she had Sam, Jess, Maggie, and Dean as friends. She wondered where Elliot went to School.

That morning, Maggie couldn't go to work. She woke up shivering with a high fever. Every bone and muscle on her body hurt. As soon as she tried to sit up, she became dizzy.

Dean woke up and saw that Maggie was now awake then she laid back down an didn't look so hot. "You okay Maggie? You don't look so good". He steadied her.  
"I don't know," Maggie said.

Maybe you need to see a Doctor . suggested Dean.

Maggie nodded. "We can go to Dr. Chase, on campus. He used to be a hunter..." Maggie thought to herself that it would be helpful. She couldn't shake the feeling that Richard had something to do with her sickness.

Dean nodded himself and helped Maggie get up and get dressed "Okay, I'll drive you there. First, I gotta call Sam and the others to let them know." Dean flipped out his cell and called he was in school. He got his machine message,  
then left his message.

Kelly in the meantime Went through her classes like a breeze. Being a Stanford student seemed easy, she only had a few classes that seemed hard. She met up with Sam and Jess at lunch. That day she wore jeans and an off shoulder blue and white tank top."Hi Guys!" she said not knowing Elliot would surprise her.

"Hey," said Sam. "Have you met Elliot?" He motioned to Elliot who was sitting across from him, wearing a blue and white striped button down shirt and jeans with tan flip flops.

"Hey, Kelly," Elliot grinned.

Kelly sat down next to Elliot and said Hey back to him and flashed him a grin. "Yeah, he's one of Maggie's friends, we were introduced the other night and we danced together and talked. So, your attending Stanford now?" she asked Elliot. She began to eat the big slice pizza she had.

Jess looked down at her meal which was a slice of pizza to. "I'm hungry, but don't know if I can keep it down", she muttered to Sam.

Elliot nodded and continued talking to Kelly while Sam replied to Jess, "You have to try, sweetheart," and rubbed her back.

Jess leaned into Sam while he rubbed her back and nibbled on the pizza. "I keep having these horrible nightmares Sam".she said.

Kelly smiled at Elliot as they talked "So, where are you from, and what do you like to do, Elliot?" she wanted to get to know him.

"About what?" Sam asked, concerned.

Jess turned to look at him she really didn't want to scare Sam, but the dreams were preventing her from sleeping. "Satan wants our child to be his, he's got plans for him, Sam". Jess then shivered, hoping the dreams would be wrong and that her and the child would remain safe. 


	3. Maggie goes into the Hospital

Sam put his arm around Jess, telling her that everything would be okay and then turned back to listen to Kelly and Elliot.

"I'm taking some computer engineering classes here," Elliot was saying. "When I'm not hunting I play guitar, or read."

Kelly smiled as she listened to him. "I like to read to fiction thriller books mostly and occasionally I read magazines. What books do you read?"

Jess picked her pizza up and began to nibble on it she wondered if she could tag along with Kelly to the auditions this afternoon. Staying cooped up in her and Sam's House was driving her insane. It was so hot that day. Jess had her hair up and wore a light blue maternity gown. She listened to their conversation as well letting Sam's voice soothe her.

"I like horror. I read John Saul a lot," Elliot replied, "but I am open to other things."

"Cool. What kind of music are you into? Besides mine", said Kelly completely joking but she was interesting in what kind of music Elliot liked.

Elliot laughed. "I like rock music, like Daughtry and Three Days Grace. Hey, what time is auditions today?"

Kelly smiled at him he liked the same music and artists she did. "So do I. The Auditions are at 3:30 right after School and they are here on Campus in the Auditorium".

Jess spoke up after she ate an entire slice of pizza "Mind if I tag along Kelly? I need to get away from the house some. No offense, to you Sammy". Jess said to her fianc '.

Kelly's eyes lit up and she smiled "Sure. You can help me pick the members for my new band". she knew Jess would be excited to do that. She turned her attention back to Elliot "Your actually coming to the audition? That would be cool". she felt herself starting to get lost in his gray eyes.

"Well, if I want to try out, I kind of have to, don't I?" Elliot laughed as Sam pouted at Jessica.

Kelly raised her eyebrow at Elliot's tempt to make a joke and crossed her arms and said very business like:  
"Yeah, you have to if you want to join my band, and besides I thought you just wanted to see me?" she flirted with him which was totally unlike her. Normally Kelly didn't flirt with guys, most of the time, she allowed them to flirt with her.

Jess smiled at Sam "You could join us Sammy and laugh at the rejects who don't make the band and give poor auditions".

"Sounds like a plan," Sam smiled.

The four of them headed off to auditions a few hours later and Elliot was the first guitarist to try out. He was absolutely amazing. It was like he was one with the instrument.

"He looks hot," said Jessica, "And he plays a mean guitar" she gave Elliot a thumbs up.

Kelly just looked at him amazed by his talent and looks " He's more than hot, he's sexy. You made the band Elliot. Congratulations". Kelly stood up to give him a hug.

"Really!?" Elliot hugged Kelly and picked her up, twirling her.

Kelly hugged him back surprised he picked her up but grinned "Yeah, you made the band. " both her and Jess grinned at each other.

Meanwhile, at the doctor's office, Maggie was not doing well. While Dean was in the waiting room, he saw Maggie rushed out on a stretcher and then placed into an ambulance to go to the emergency room.

Dean concerned about his girl ran over to the nurse. "What's going on with her?" he asked the nurse meaning Maggie.

"She just started to have a seizure and then dropped into a coma. We're taking her to the ER now."  
A blast of air flew past Dean just then ...and it felt like Richard.

Dean nervously ran a hand through his short and spiky hair. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? He needed the others and Kelly, but they were about half-way done with the Auditions by now. Dean waited an hour later making sure the auditions were done, then called Sam. Please answer thought Dean.

"Hello?" said Sam, stepping outside so that his cell reception would be better.

"Sam? I need you and the others to get here. Maggie's been admitted to the hospital for seizure and she's slipped into a coma. We think Richard may be back haunting Maggie as a ghost" said Dean in one breath.

"We'll be right there," Sam hung up and told Kelly, Elliot and Jess what was going on. The four of them headed up to the hospital.

After Dean explained what happened and Sam repeated it to the others Kelly's face fell into a surprise look. "He thinks Richard is back? That can't be. That spell was meant to destroy Richard for good. It couldn't have backfired.  
Unless demons can't die, or can they?" Kelly almost forgot Elliot was in the car with them and instantly felt bad she didn't tell him about her being a good witch. Kelly turned red in front of him. 


	4. Richard attacks Kelly

Elliot frowned. "It takes a lot for a demon to die. Usually it requires three witches."

Great, thought Kelly. Now she would have to do another spell with three people instead of one. Kelly muttered some spell under her breath and her spell book appeared in her hands. It was an old leather bound book that seemed like it had been in her family for centuries or possibly belonged to other good witches. "I don't see how I'm going to get two other women to help me vanquish Richard. Elliot I am so sorry I didn't tell you about me being a witch. I wasn't thinking. I meant to tell you later on, once we got to know each other better." Kelly couldn't blame him if he was upset with her, which she hoped he wasn't and that he still liked her. Kelly hoped she didn't scare Elliot away. She was beginning to like him. Heck, she even was falling for him hard. Kelly immediately turned away from him and pretended to be looking for a spell. Her cheeks turned beet red for even blurting out she was a witch.

Elliot smiled. "I think it's cool. You'll have to tell me all about it once we all get rid of Richard. Once Maggie wakes up, you can get her and Jess to help you vanquish Richard."

Kelly nodded. "I definitely will tell you all about it". Not only was she a witch, Kelly was also half-demon like Sam was but she was all good like Sam was to. She planned on telling Elliot everything once this problem with Richard was solved. Kelly frantically searched for another spell. With Dean driving the Impala over bumpy roads, made it hard for Kelly to concentrate on reading. "I found another spell. Jess, can you help me and Maggie vanquish Richard?" Kelly asked her.

Jess looked at her friend and smiled "Of course Kelly. I may not know much about being a witch, but I'll do anything to help Maggie and Dean get rid of Richard for good."

"Sam, you'll need to heal Maggie once we reach the hospital", said Kelly as Sam floor boarded the Impala.

Sam nodded. Elliot appeared to be deep in thought. "You know, my mom used to tell me that there was a little witch in every woman. Something about them being a superior gender..."

Sam smirked. "Well, with Jess, Maggie and Kelly around us all the time that's easy to believe."

"We heard that!", said both Kelly and Jess in unison as they shot Elliot and Sam angry looks. Then they went back to reading the spell. "We'll have to say this together, with Maggie", said Kelly. Jess nodded reciting a spell shouldn't be hard to do. "If Richard don't try to stop us from doing this that is", she said.

Sam kept speeding until they got the hospital. They quickly found the room with Maggie and Dean inside. "How is she?" asked Sam, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked at Sam grateful for them arriving and Dean looked like he hadn't slept all day and was tired. "The same, nothing has changed. Sam can you do something about this? Bring her out of the coma and back to normal?"

Kelly stood near Elliot and looked at Maggie feeling sad for her friend and sympathy for Dean. She felt like part of this was all her fault. Her first plan to vanquish Richard had failed. And she felt like she had failed Maggie. She quickly sat in a chair and remained quiet.

Sam nodded and went over to Maggie, only to be thrown off by a shield, that apparently Richard had created. Sam winced but got back up anyway and eventually, he broke through the shield. He quickly healed Maggie and prayed she would wake up soon.

Kelly, Jess, Elliot, and Dean all watched Sam heal Maggie. In about ten minutes after that, Maggie opened her eyes and looked at everyone in the room.

Dean was suddenly at her side "Thank God your awake", he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Maggie nodded. She looked afraid, which was odd for her. "I... I saw things and I'm not sure if they were real or not."

"Like what?" asked Elliot.

Maggie started shaking. "Hell. Richard, what he wants from me." Maggie glanced at Jess and Sam briefly and almost spoke but couldn't find the words.

Kelly sighed. She was secretly dieing for a cigarette. She had stopped the habit several years ago and was now craving for it again to calm her nerves. "I'm going out for some fresh air", she told Elliot. When he nodded, she walked outside into the brisk evening air. She walked outside to where the picnic table and garden were. Kelly began to light her cigarette when the fire went out. What on Earth?" she said out loud.

Richard stepped out of the shadows. Since it was nighttime, it was hard to see him coming. You keep ruining everything all my plans! This has to stop. You have to die, Kelly". he grabbed her by the throat making her drop her cigarette. Kelly began to choke trying to fight him off but was having a hard time.

Dean looked at Maggie. "What does he want?" he asked.

"Drop her!" Elliot yelled from behind Kelly. To Kelly's surprise, when Richard saw Elliot, his face paled and he did drop her.

"You," sneered Richard.

Elliot rushed over to Kelly and scooped her up into his arms. "Me."

Richard shoved dark energy at Elliot and Kelly, but Elliot simply closed his eyes and the energy was returned to Richard, who screamed and disappeared.

Kelly was shocked by what all just happened. Elliot saving her and protecting her while fighting off Richard to. Elliot has powers to? What was he besides a hunter? Kelly watched impressed just as Richard disappeared. Kelly rubbed her sore throat, and looked at Elliot "You didn't tell me you had powers. Thanks for saving me", she added.

Elliot looked shocked. "What happened?" he asked.

Kelly briefly told him what had happened and how he had saved, her protected her by sweeping her off her own two feet. How could Elliot not remember what just happened? she wondered. She remembered everytime she used her powers. She quickly but gently removed herself from his arms, she didn't want to make Elliot feel more uncomfortable than he already was. She sighed she had hoped they would make out like crazy, but the awkwardness stayed there even after Elliot got confused. If Elliot wanted Kelly, he would have to go after himself. I'm done going after guys on my own, Kelly thought. She started to go inside. She had no idea Elliot's power's were like Sam's.

Elliot caught Kelly's hand in his. "are you okay?"

Kelly nodded still rubbing her throat with her free hand. "I'll be fine. A bit sore for awhile, but I'll be fine thanks to you". she let him hold her hand and didn't pull away. She just hoped she wasn't ever being to forward to Elliot. She smiled at him. "Thanks again, for what you did". she said. 


	5. The girls vanquish Richard

Elliot gave Kelly a kiss on the lips and said, "I could never let anything happen to you."

Kelly let herself kiss him back and soon they were kissing like crazy, Kelly was surprised when Elliot kissed her on the lips like that. He was such a great kisser! She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him more. Sparks flew between them and Kelly couldn't believe she was falling for another guy. And not just any guy. A total hottie. When they came up for air, Kelly said "Wow. That kiss was incredible", Kelly said hoping she didn't sound like a kid.

"Not so bad yourself," grinned Elliot. "Let's get inside and help the others."

Kelly walked inside the hospital with Elliot. He still held her hand in his and they walked back into Maggie's hospital room. Kelly wondered what they were going to do with Richard. She had a spell that should work, but she had never dealt with a ghost like Richard before. Restless, impatient, persistent, and annoying. "I found a spell that should work. Only problem is, I've never worked with ghosts like Richard before. So him going away so soon, might not be easy". Kelly warned Maggie and the others. "I say we may need to seek some outside help in destroying Richard for good. I could still do the Spell, but I'll need help with it". said Kelly.

Maggie looked at Kelly. "I know a magic shop around here that may have some books on the subject." Maggie was looking weaker by the minute. It was like Richard was feeding off her life force.

"Is it Willow & Buffy's Magic shop? Because I love that store! I buy things in there from time to time. Me, and Elliot can go and do some research there". Kelly offered "While the rest of you can stay with Maggie. Maggie, you need to fight for your life on this. Don t let Richard win. You are stronger than that". said Kelly. Ever since she met Maggie, Maggie seemed like this big sister and best friend that had been missing from her life. She looked up to Maggie in so many ways and wanted to be somewhat like her when it came to using her powers and stuff.

Meanwhile, Dean stepped outside the Hallway to call him and Sam's Dad. If anyone could help them put a stop to Richard, it would be him. And he could offer advice to Dean. Dean dialed his Dad's number and got nothing but his machine again. Their Dad hadn't been answering his cell for a few weeks now. And he hadn't been by to see them which was odd. Dad had wanted to spend more time with his sons to catch up on their lives. "Dad, where are you now?" he grumbled just as Dana Scully started walking towards him. Dean clenched his fists angry because his Dad wasn't answering his phone. Dean punched the wall.

Maggie nodded. "Tell them that I sent you and they'll know what you need."

"Problems, Dean?" asked Scully.

Kelly nodded. "We'll be back shortly". she said and took Elliot s hand back in hers and walked to his car. "Do you know where the shop is?" she asked Elliot walking past Dean and Scully.

Dean turned around and noticed Scully behind him. "My girlfriend is in there sick, and losing a battle with some crazy lunatic wizard/Demon guy, my Dad has been unreachable for nearly two weeks now. Yeah, I say I got big problems". Dean looked tired and exhausted to like he hadn't slept in days. Dark circles were forming underneath his eyelids. "I can't get a moment's sleep without worrying for Maggie or Dad".

"You need to rest or else you won't be able to help either of them. I'm fairly good with finding people. I'll help you look for your dad." Scully said.

Dean looked at her "Thanks. I need all the help I can get looking for him. How can I sleep, when I have to look out for Maggie. I got to protect her from Richard. I have to-" Dean felt himself getting chills all over and was sweating like crazy in front of Scully. and he looked like he was going to pass out. Before he could finish his sentence, Dean collapsed and almost hit the floor.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Just like Mulder," she muttered and continued muttering as she called some medics to put Dean in the bed beside Maggie.

Dean dreamed a peaceful dream until he found his Dad in it. John was sitting on a log and he looked different.

"Dad?" Dean asked him.

John looked up and saw Dean "Don't go looking for me", he said.

Dean looked at John "Why not? You haven't been answering your phone. Why do you keep avoiding Sam and Me?" Dean asked him.

John looked him in the eyes "I'm not myself Dean. I'm one of them now". then his Dad's eyes turned yellow. That's when Dean shot up in bed muttering curse words to himself. He tried to sit up but dizziness washed over him.

"Lay down," said Maggie, soothingly to Dean. She had gotten up from her own bed and moved over to sit on Dean's. She was pressing a cold towel to his forehead. "Dana went to get you some medicine and Sam is harassing her until she tells him what's wrong with you. Jess went with Kelly and Elliot to the Magic Shop. Everything's okay."

Dean tried to relax. But he couldn't go back to sleep so he just kept lying down. "It's Dad, I think he may be in trouble with some Demons". Dean told her about his dream he had and how John wasn't himself. "If Dad is one of them, we may have to kill him". he looked at Maggie. He couldn't do it, kill his own family.

Maggie held Dean's hand. "How could he have become a demon?

Dean sighed. "I don't know. When he talked to me, he had these yellow eyes Maggie. I think the main Demon is using his body to destroy us."

"We'll get him back," Maggie said and kissed Dean on the top of the head.

Dean looked at her as he laid down. He was so lucky to have someone like Maggie at his side. He just hoped that she would always be with him no matter what. "I know. I Just feel like we can't get him back if I'm stuck inside this hospital and me being sick." Dean wanted to get up, and go hunt down his Dad. But to do that, he would have to get pass Maggie and Dana, and that wasn't going to be easy. They were Doctors and would stick him with a sedative if he behaved like a bad patient. Dean decided to just get some rest. Soon, with Maggie's gentle voice, Dean fell asleep.

Kelly, Jess, and Elliot arrived at the Magic Shop. Kelly walked in and looked around the store. Buffy and Willow were stocking up on merchandise, and trying to run the business at the same time. Willow stood up noticing customers. "I'll help them out". she told Buffy. Willow walked over to them. "How may I help you?" she asked very surprised Kelly Clarkson was in there store.

Kelly "We're looking for a Spell book that can get rid of Demons/wizards for good that sort of thing. We want to know if you have it, Maggie sent us to retrieve it".

Willow's eyes lit up "Your Maggie's friends? follow me, I know just the right book without you having to do a lot of research. As they followed Willow, Kelly and Buffy's eyes met for the first time, and Kelly sensed something friendly about the girl. She flashed her a smile.

Buffy smiled and waved, trying not to look too excited. Xander was going to flip when he heard. He was a huge Kelly fan.

Willow soon found the book they wanted by retrieving it from the top shelf. With her muttering a spell, the book floated off the top shelf with such ease, and floated downwards into Willow's hands. Willow flipped through the book hunting for the perfect Spell. "Here we go, A spell to cast out Wizard/Demons. Let us know if it works!" she said extremely friendly to Kelly. Willow wanted Kelly's autograph right then and there. Both her and Buffy recognized her. She exchanged a look with Buffy that said Can you believe who is here? Willow then rang them up and said "Have a good afternoon!"

Kelly and the others nodded and they started to walk to the door when Buffy came over to introduce herself. Just then, Xander walked in.

"Hey, Buff--- Oh my God, you're Kelly Clarkson!" Xander exclaimed, much more excited than a guy should be. "We all love you!"

Kelly smiled. It s always great to have fans", she said in her star tone which was friendly and down to earth. During every performance Kelly Clarkson always tells the audience how surprised she gets whenever someone recognizes her and that she's just a normal girl (ok far from normal but you couldn't tell an audience your secret). who likes to date boys and play dress up and party. "I've heard great things about this group to from Maggie". She understood that Buffy was the head slayer who would wipe out a group of vampires. And that her friends helped her out and Willow was her sidekick. That day, Kelly wore a cream colored silk top that showed off her shoulders and was low cut, and a pair of jeans. She also wore her hair mostly up, but some hair strands were hanging down. Her hair looked great.

"Can I have your autograph? And a picture?" Xander asked. He started to move closer, but Elliot headed him off.

Kelly laughed and smiled at Xander. "He's okay Elliot, just as long as he doesn't go to far. A picture I can do if you have a camera. Autograph? as long as you have something I can sign, no problem". Kelly watched Elliot eye Xander like a hawk to make sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't do. Kelly thought the scene was cute. "So, you must be Xander", said Kelly.

"Yeah!" Xander grinned. "How do you know about me?" He was rummaging through his pockets for a piece of paper, which Willow eventually handed him and Buffy got out the camera.

Kelly signed his piece of paper for him then handed it to him "Let's just say I'm a good friend of Maggie's and she's told me a lot about this group that you guys hunt and kill the Supernatural too. She said this group could help me find the right Witch's book. And she's told me that your a huge fan of mine and that you have all of my cds. You know, We'll all have to do something sometime together after I handle this Richard guy". Kelly posed for a picture with Xander."I would give you an 8x10 photo signed, but unfortunately, my fan club ran out of copies and they have to get more in."

Xander was giddy with excitement. "Down boy," joked Buffy, pulling Xander over to the side.  
"It's just so exciting!" squealed Xander.

Kelly grinned liking Xander's excitement but it still felt weird to have someone excited over her. "Thanks for everything. We must get going". Jessica and Elliot followed Kelly to the door.

Before Kelly could open the door, a big strong gust of wind sent the door flying open, an invisible fist from nowhere,  
punched Kelly and threw her far into the room up against the wall. Then the invisible source (Richard) Kelly had guessed, grabbed her throat again and proceeded to finish the job. He lifted her all the way up to the wall. Kelly screamed dropping the book.

Jessica gasped "Kelly!" worried about her friend.

"Let her down!" said Elliot in a stern voice. "You have no power here, Richard." Kelly was dropped into Elliot's waiting arms. Elliot made sure Kelly was all right before he said, "We had better get back to the hospital to make sure Maggie and Dean are okay."

"Good idea, Richard might have tried to attack them to", said Jessica a bit worried about Sam. She wondered how he was doing and if he was looking after Maggie and Dean.

Elliot had saved Kelly again from Richard. She had sighed relieved to have fallen into his waiting arms. When he asked if she was okay, Kelly nodded. "Let's get this over with", she muttered a bit tired of Richard trying to come after her to prevent her from getting to Maggie. She stood up rubbing her throat.

Maggie and Dean were having similar problems. Currently, Sam was out of the room, getting some food while Dean was feeling worse and Maggie was working hard to protect him while Richard was causing glass to fly through the room. Maggie suddenly lost control and screamed, "Just stop it!!!" All of a sudden, the glass was frozen and all fell to the ground. She and Dean stared in amazement.

Sam came back in just as the ice melted. He slipped on the now wet floor. "What did I miss?"

Dean said "Richard just tried to attack us with shooting glass everywhere. When Maggie yelled stop it, the glass turned into ice which is now melted on the floor. She does a good job in protecting me, don't ya think?" Dean's voice was a bit groggy. He was still drugged up from the drugs Scully gave him. But he was now running a fever, and getting chills. Dean pulled the covers around him tighter.

Kelly and the others soon arrived into the room. Kelly looked at the water on the floor and by the looks on Maggie and Dean's face, she could tell they had been visited by Richard. He was here, to? Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah.... we just need to stop this now," Maggie said, clearly freaked out by what she had done. She was laying next to Dean to keep him warm.

Dean leaned closer to Maggie so he could get warmer. Having these cold chills wasn't any fun he thought. "Man, this being sick really sucks". he said.

Kelly nodded "Okay, Willow found us a spell that should work, but we need three witches to say it".

Jessica spoke up "I can help", she said timidly.

"Me too," Maggie added timidly.

Kelly opened the book quickly using some of her Telekinesis magic to flip through the pages quickly. She found the exact spell Willow found earlier "Okay, let s do it now before Richard decides to act up again." Kelly held the book firmly in her hands and waited for Maggie and Jess to join her.

Jess moved from her position on the hospital chair and joined Kelly looking at a familiar Witch's Spell book. She wondered how Sam was going to react now knowing his fianc ' was a witch. When Maggie got up and joined them, they began to chant the spell which was in Latin.

As Kelly and the others began chanting the Spell just as Scully walked in to to check on Dean, Richard suddenly got mad, and started to throw more glass into the air and then, he showed his presence. Richard tried throwing energy balls at Kelly and the others. Kelly's dark brown hair had just turned black with yellow streaks in it, her eyes now a black color to, waved her hand some, and then suddenly Richard was on fire, screaming and against the wall. Kelly and the others kept chanting the spell not caring to see the horrified look on Scully's face.

Jess suddenly began using her powers to without really noticing it at first. A big strong gust of Wind picked up in the room and blew Richard out the window still on fire to the concrete below him. Richard vanished just before he hit the ground.

Richard tried to come back inside, but a wall of water stopped him. Maggie blinked, but quickly returned to saying the spell. The three girls held hands to sync their powers and finally, Richard was destroyed. The girls sat down, exhausted.

Kelly and Jess were exhausted from using their powers to combine with Maggie's to destroy Richard. When they were done, Maggie,Kelly,and Jess collapsed on the floor of the Hospital room trying to get their strength and everything back together. Kelly's hair turned back to it's original color, dark brown. And her eyes flashed back to their normal color. It was always exhausting to use her powers Kelly thought. A couple times, she had even fainted. And as she collapsed that time, Kelly fainted again almost hitting the floor. Before she could fall to the floor, Elliot caught her.

Elliot sat Kelly down on a chair and helped steady her, making sure that she was okay. "You did great," he said.

Sam picked up Jess and laid her down on the extra bed, while Maggie went and curled up next to Dean. "Let's not do that again any time soon," she said.

Kelly smiled "Thanks. I agree with Maggie, don't want to do that anytime soon". she said.

Jess who was exhausted piped up "Me neither". and curled up next to Sam.

Dean "What was that all about? Can't Richard ever get a hint you don't like him?" he asked.

Maggie grinned. "He's dead now." She was feeling a bit woozy from the power rush.

"Thank God. At least we won't have to deal with him anymore. I hate being sick, when can I be released?" Dean's forehead was still a bit sweaty, he still had a fever, but it was slowly going down. Dean's stomach growled. "I am hungry". he confessed.

Maggie snuggled up to Dean. As a healer, her presence was helping him to get better by the minute. "You can leave when Scully says so." Just then, a nurse brought in some food on a tray for Dean.

Dean frowned upon seeing the food on the that was red, mashed potatoes that looked soggy, not the homemade kind, and there was some baked chicken on his plate. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind. When are they ever going to start to allow Chick Fillet and Taco Bell in here?" he frowned even more seeing milk to drink instead of coke. Dean was grateful to have Maggie at his side helping him to get better.

"On the third of never. I had to be hospitalized one time for the Flu and I hated eating hospital food for about a week". said Kelly who had finally sat up straight and surveyed Dean's food tray. "I'll take the red Jell-O, if you don't mind". she said teasingly and winked at Dean. Then she took the Jell-O. 


	6. Kelly takes Dean's JellO

Scully came into the room. "On the bright side, you'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

Dean smiled "That's great news." then he frowned watching Kelly take his Jell-O. "That's my Jell-O, get your own!" he made a move to take his Jell-O back, but Kelly all of a sudden just smiled and vanished into thin air.

Kelly smirked as she teleported to the roof, and got out the plastic spoon she got from Dean's plate and began to eat it.

Dean frowned "She took my Jell-O! Go Find her! This means war!"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "We'll get you more Jell-O. Chill out."

Jessica smiled in amusement. "Sounds like Dean has some serious issues with Jell-O. And among other things. Like his pillow." Jess made mentioned of how often him and Sam would fight over pillows. "One night they got into a pillow fight. It wasn't pretty. They had feathers all over the place". she shook her head.

"That was an awesome day," Sam grinned.

Jessica looked at Sam surprised. "Awesome Day? Maybe for you and Dean, but look at who had to clean up feathers all over the apartment".

"We helped!" Sam exclaimed.

"Of course you did, which is another reason why I love you. You like to help out around the house". said Jess smiling. Then all of a sudden, she began getting bad cramps. Jess held her stomach in pain.

"Jess What's wrong?" asked Sam concerned. 


	7. Jess goes into False Labor, Kelly dates

"Jess? What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"I'm getting some seriously bad cramps", she said holding her stomach. Then Jessica felt her water break "And my water just broke!" now couldn't possibly be the time could it? thought Jess. There baby wasn't due til another week!

Sam began to spazz out and yelled for a doctor or nurse. Maggie, meanwhile laid Jess down in a vacant bed and used her powers to ease Jessica's cramps.

Jessica immediately began to panic "The baby isn't coming already is he? He's not due for another week!" amazingly, Jess's cramping didn't hurt as much thanks to Maggie's magic or healing power that helped to ease the pain.

Maggie placed her hands on Jessica's stomach and closed her eyes. "It's false labor. Probably from stress caused by the spell. It'll be over in a few minutes."

Jessica watched in amazement as white light emerged from Maggie's hands and onto her stomach. In no time at all, the pain stopped. "I feel better already". said Jess moments after.  
Kelly returned from eating her Jell-O. "What happened? I heard Jess scream and commotion was going on". She appeared in the doorway.  
"Your gonna pay for taking my Jell-O!!" yelled Dean to Kelly who smirked at him from the Doorway and stuck out her tongue.

Maggie rolled her eyes at Dean and turned to Kelly. "Jessica just went into false labor, from stress, I think."

Jessica looked at Maggie "Do I need to stay here overnight, or can I go home?" she asked Maggie.  
Kelly looked at Jessica concerned but glad she was doing okay and that it was just false labor. "Now that I'm free tonight, I need to find something more to do with my time." she said flirting with Elliot.

"Home," Maggie nodded. Elliot grinned. "Well, I'm free too, so how about I take you to dinner?"

Kelly smiled "That sounds great and I'd love some dinner. Maybe afterwards, we can go to the park and you can help me with my college work!" Kelly said winking at him.

Jessica sighed relieved it was only false labor. "You know what, I'm really hungry.  
Sam, can we go home for lunch?"

Elliot and Sam both agreed with their respective girlfriends and said good bye to Maggie and Dean.

Kelly followed Elliot out to his car which was a blue Corvette. "So, Where you want to go? I'm in the mood for some Italian food. But I don't know what kind of restaurants they have here".

"I know a good one." Elliot opened the door for Kelly and shut it once she was safely inside. He then drove to Verona's, the best Italian place in town.

They went inside as soon as they got there and they were soon led to a candle lit table for two. Kelly sat and looked over the menu "I think I'll have some of their lasagna. what about you?" she asked Elliot. Their table was actually a booth with round seats perfect for making out.

"Same," said Elliot, taking her hand under the table. "Do you want wine to drink?"

Kelly nodded she let Elliot hold her hand underneath the table. His felt warm over hers and it felt just right to be holding his hand." Wine will be good. I want sex on the beach". Kelly loved to drink wine on special occasions like this and sometimes when she was just by herself. She scooted closer to him and smiled. She still couldn't believe this hot guy was with her on a date.  
Across the room at another table sat Elliot's ex-girlfriend. Her name was Stephanie and she was on a date with another guy named Paul. Paul was nice and good looking in his own way. But he wasn't Elliot, and she missed him so bad. Elliot had broken things off with her last year because he felt like she was too obsessed with him. She Would follow him every where he went. To every track team event, to every basketball game, and to his football games as well. She would also send him a lot of phone call messages, and emails. Elliot liked to play football for college and was most popular guy on the team and was well liked. Now he was on a date with some brunette- Kelly Clarkson that America Idol singer?! Stephanie seethed. She pushed her long red hair back and glared over at their table.

It didn't take Elliot no time to move onto another girl. She wondered what he saw in her. Stephanie tried not to stare to much, and tried to pay attention to her date. 


	8. Sparks begin to Fly

Jessica grinned at him to and said "I think Maggie is good for Dean. She can keep him out of trouble and even manage to tame him a bit.

Sam also smiled, wondering where Maggie and Dean would end up.

Dean finally woke up and he snuggled over next to Maggie who had been watching him sleep. He noticed she was still awake. "Have you not slept any?" Dean asked her worriedly. He hoped that him being sick wasn't keeping her from losing sleep.

Maggie yawned. "I'll sleep when we get back to my house." She'd been healing Dean while he slept and now he was completely better. Scully had just come in and said that he could go home whenever he woke up.

Dean grinned "Great. I want you to make my favorite meal tonight, Maggie". he followed her outside wondering how they were going to get back home when Sam had the Impala. "How are we going to get home?" he asked.

Maggie just smiled, put her arms around Dean's waist and said a little spell. "Fugint." Seconds later, they were inside Maggie's living room. "I'm special," she said, smirking.  
Dean grinned "Yes, you are indeed". He looked at her and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm dating a Witch. I just hope I don't make her made so that she doesn't cast a spell on me and turn me into a toad" he said kidding.

Maggie smirked as she got ingredients out of the cupboards. "I don't know, it seems like something you would do."

"I always get people mad, sometimes even Sam." Dean told her about the time he got an prank idea and threw cold water on Sam while he was sleeping "That woke him up quick". he smirked.

"Hmm," Maggie said, only half listening because she was so intent on cooking. Cooking and baking were, strangely enough, what Maggie did to wind down after a stressful day, or worse, a stressful hunt.

Meanwhile on Kelly and Elliot's date, they had just finished their lunch, Kelly said "That meal was so good. What should we do next?" Kelly asked. She didn't pay much attention to Elliot's ex who kept looking over at his table. She noticed her hand was still in Elliot's as she waited for his response. Kelly thought Elliot was a great looking and a nice guy she wondered what he thought of her. It was now about mid October, and the leaves were all falling down from trees, and lots of Fairs and craft shows were opening up.

"There's a Renaissance fair down town. Would you like to go that?" he asked.  
"Oh boy, a fair. It's been so long since I've been to one of those. Sure, let's go." As they began to walk towards the door, Elliot's ex named Stephanie stopped them "Hi Elliot, long time no see". she saw them together.

Kelly stood next to Elliot his hand still grasping hers, and she felt so awkward to be meeting his ex.

"Uh, yeah, it has been." Elliot sounded very uncomfortable. His and Stephanie's break up hadn't gone well. She cheated on him and there was no way he could ever trust her again. However, Stephanie just couldn't accept that Elliot didn't want to be with her. "This is Kelly," he said, casually. "We were just on our way out."

Both girls exchanged greetings and soon, Elliot and Kelly were gone. Stephanie right away disliked Kelly. Soon Kelly got into Elliot's car and they drove off. "That's your ex named Stephanie? What is she like?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sorry you had to meet her. She's .... well, like you said. She's not a good person." Elliot drove quietly. It was weird that he would run into Stephanie after all this time. What was she up to?

He quickly glanced at her as she stood there watching them drive off. Plenty, she thought. Stephanie muttered a spell to cast onto Kelly, to turn her into a Klutz around Elliot thinking that would scare him off. She didn't realize he would find it cute of Kelly being a total klutz, and she didn't count on that it would only put Kelly into Elliot's arms.

They got to the Fair, and Kelly and Elliot walked out "I love the Fall weather, its so cool and not so hot". Kelly smelled popcorn and cotton candy in the air.

Elliot bought a bag of pop corn and led them over to watch the knights before they started jousting.

Kelly sat next to Elliot, and they began to watch the Knights fight. Kelly had heard of them, but had never got the opportunity to see them fight. She stuck her hand into the popcorn bag "They are awesome", she told Elliot as they watched them.

Elliot nodded and put his hand over Kelly's, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

Kelly smiled at him as he did this, to let him know it was okay, she enjoyed hand holding. She squeezed his hand with hers and they were soon seen together holding hands. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, otherwise, I'd be at Maggie and Dean's studying my brains out". she said. Kelly didn't pull away from Elliot, he wasn't being too forward at all.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, studying too much isn't good for you."

Kelly scooted a bit closer to him. "I agree. but, that's what I would be doing, if I wasn't on a date with a hot guy". Kelly flirted with him. She wanted to smack herself right then. Why did she say such stupid things? She just hoped Elliot didn't think she was obsessed with him. In love, yes, but not obsessive, that wasn't Kelly at all. She felt her face turn beet red.

Lucky for Kelly, he just smiled and kissed her on the cheek, thinking she was adorable.

Kelly was taken by surprise when Elliot kissed her on the cheek. She guessed by now, that Elliot liked her flirting with him. Otherwise, if he didn't, he wouldn't have anything to do with her and there date would be cut short. She breathed a little maybe she hadn't ruined things completely, she thought. She smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, glad that she made an okay impression "I hope I haven't embarrassed you by flirting like that, usually, I hardly ever flirt with guys." she said. When he kissed her like that, it made her heart flutter.

"Of course not. I'm flattered." He said. 


	9. Kelly gets injured

Kelly smiled at Elliot, glad he enjoyed the flirting. She just hoped she wasn't acting like some obsessed teenager which she wasn't. She was a college student in her mid-twenties. "I'm glad that your flattered, at least I haven't scared you away." Kelly said teasingly eating some popcorn with her other hand.

Later in that night, Dean awoke to a freezing cold house. Maggie was curled up close to him to keep warm The lights kept flickering and the TV was switching on and off. It appeared that he and Maggie had a ghost to take care of.

Looks like we have a ghost that needs to be Salted and Burned, thought Dean as he woke up completely. He looked at Maggie with gentle eyes. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He hated to disturb her. Stupid ghost. Thought Dean as he grunted to himself.  
Dean began to shake Maggie awake. "Maggie, wake up, we got a serious problem here. The house is Haunted. It's freezing cold in here, and the TV keeps going on and off".

Maggie muttered something to the effect of, "Tell it to shut up for five minutes,' and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow.

Dean then had sighed as he watched her go back to sleep. How can women sleep while their house is being haunted? he thought to himself. Then Dean turned facing all the noise and racket going on "Would you please Shut up?! We're trying to sleep here!" he said in a loud tone. Suddenly everything grew quiet. And the TV remained off. Dean rolled over, and went back to sleep.

After the Knight show, Kelly and Elliot rode the Ferris Wheel, Kelly sat beside him with his arm around her. They talked some and soon the Ferris Wheel stopped on top. Kelly began to laugh some "We're stuck up here for now."

Elliot grinned. "I don't mind."

Kelly smiled back at him "Oh really? and why is it that you don't mind?" she asked him.  
She liked Elliot's hazel eyes as they gazed into hers.

Elliot grinned. "Stuck with a beautiful girl isn't something I would ever mind."  
Kelly blushed to the roots of her skin as he flirted with her "Yeah? Then I don't mind being stuck with a hot guy either". she flirted back and smiled back at him. Kelly playfully shoved him and giggled.

Elliot laughed and hugged Kelly to him, tickling her.

Kelly began to giggle surprised Elliot started to tickle her like that. "That tickles!", she squealed a bit and started laughing.

Suddenly, she found herself gazing into his hazel eyes. she just couldn't help herself. Her face got a little bit closer to his and she wondered, if he wanted to kiss her. So she waited for his response.

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, and soon the two were immersed in a make out session that lasted until the Ferris wheel was fixed.

Making out with Elliot on the Ferris Wheel was like floating on air. They both didn't seem to care that the Ferris Wheel had been stuck. Even when the Ferris Wheel was fixed and running, they didn't stop making out until the ride attendee said "Rides over", he said and the Ferris Wheel stopped. Kelly smiled as both her and Elliot briefly broke apart and stepped off the the Ferris Wheel. They hadn't gone far when Kelly stepped into a small sink hole and sprained her foot by falling into it. "Aghhhh!" she tried to catch herself, but she wasn't that clever.

"Careful!" Elliot caught her and helped her up. He bent down to inspect her ankle. "It looks sprained. "Let's get Maggie to check it out." He picked Kelly up and carried her all the way to the car, and then they drove to Maggie and Dean's.

Kelly felt a bit guilty that her sprained ankle had ruined the rest of their date. She was surprised when Elliot scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the car with people staring. Once they were in the car, Kelly said "I am so sorry that ruined the rest of the date, Elliot". she said as they drove to Maggie and Dean's.

Stephanie, Elliot's ex had been at the Fair eating a Funnel Cake with her date. She had said a spell which had put a hole in the ground so that Kelly could sprain her ankle. She smiled knowing that Kelly would be injured for awhile.

Elliot didn't seem to think the date was ruined at all. He even carried her up to the door of Maggie's house. They both heard yelling from inside and Elliot opened the door to find everything floating in the house and the lights flickering.

"Where did this damn thing come from?!" demanded Maggie as she swam through the air into the living room, Dean right on her tail. Neither of them ever dealt with a ghost with this much power. 


	10. Dean finds out he's an Angel

**Dean looked around the ghosts were seriously freaking him out. And, he didn't seem to like floating around much. He stuck near Maggie "I have no idea Maggie. Looks like we got some serious issues with these ghosts".**

**"Tell me about it!" piped up Kelly as Elliot started to carry her in as well. The next thing they knew, they were floating as well. Kelly still had her hands around Elliot's neck. "So what is going on here, Amityville Horror?" she asked in a teasingly tone "Or is it Children of the corn coming out to play?" she smirked at Maggie and Dean. She wondered if there was anything her and Elliot could do to help.**

**Maggie paused. "Methinks it's Children of the Corn. This is the thing that was happening in my office at Stanford with all the kids. maybe they followed me home?" She pondered this as she floated, apparently completely at ease, as though this happened all the time.**

**Kelly thought a moment before she continued "Maybe we should go to the library and find out information on the kids. Like, how they died and why they are still here and only in your home. They must have some connection to you, otherwise, they wouldn't be here. Plus, we could hold a Séance one night, and ask what they want or how could we help them cross over. We may not even have to salt and burn them especially if they aren't evil". Kelly said. Even though she was a Witch and half demon, Kelly did know a good bit on Ghosts.**

**Maggie nodded. "I was thinking séance too. They don't seem to be evil or anything."**

**Dean told the children to behave and to let everything and everyone down. The spirit children obeyed at his voice, and soon everyone and all objects were back on the ground. Kelly "First, before we do that, we have a slight problem here, my ankle is sprained". Kelly explained to them what happened on the date.**

**Dean grinned "You caught her and carried her all the way here, didn't you Elliot?"**

**"What? It's not like she can walk! I'm a gentleman unlike someone in this room," he said with a pointed look at Dean. **

**Maggie giggled. "Or you just really like Kelly." Elliot blushed as he set Kelly on the couch for Maggie to examine and heal.**

**Kelly grinned as she saw Elliot blush. She could tell that he really did like her. Kelly watched as Maggie examined her ankle and then began to heal it. "It's amazing what you can do", said Kelly complementing her friend.**

**Maggie smiled. "Thanks. You know, when I was younger, I actually used to be ashamed of being different."**

**Kelly was shocked to hear that come from Maggie. "Don't be! Your gift is amazing. You should be proud you even have that gift. You'll make a lot of difference in people's lives. Most doctors aren't like you and I have trouble trusting some Doctors, but I totally trust you".**

**Maggie smiled. "Good, and on that note, all done!" While they had been talking, Maggie had completely healed Kelly's ankle.**

**Kelly smiled back amazed at how gifted Maggie truly was." We should all pay a visit to the public library, and see what research we can do on these children ghosts. She turned to Elliot "I'm sorry my sprained ankle ruined our date". she felt bad she was total klutz.**

**Elliot who had been trying to shut Dean up about him and Kelly, was blushing as he replied, "It wasn't ruined."**

**"Are you sure? I just feel so bad it had to be cut short because of my ankle". said on the other hand was sitting across from them smirking at Elliot and making kissing sounds.**

**"That's not your fault." Elliot threw a pillow from the couch at Dean with such force that he knocked him over, into Maggie, who was perched on the arm of the chair that Dean was sitting in, and sent her flying to the floor. **

**"Ow. Thanks for that," muttered Maggie.**

**Elliot looked horrified. "Are you okay?" **

**"Yeah, my ass broke my fall." said Maggie sarcastically.**

**Dean hadn't expected Elliot to throw a pillow at him like that. So when the pillow hit him hard, Dean fell off the chair bringing Maggie down with him. Dean mumbled some words then helped Maggie up with his hand and looked over at Elliot "Why I aughta kick your little Angel Ass". he said and threw another throw pillow at Elliot.**

**Kelly in the meantime was having fun watching the two guys pillow fight. She had no idea Elliot was an angel, Maggie must have told Dean that.**

**"Just because you beings have Halos and Wings don't make you all that Holly, and your not that special even if you do work for the big man upstairs". Dean said having no idea that Elliot had some of God's powers as well. Kelly Watched Elliot to see what he would do.**

**Elliot grinned. "Says you... besides, Dean, you have the same powers I do. Why do you think I was sent here?" Elliot was assigned to help Dean come into his angelic powers and figured that now was the perfect time to tell him.**

**Dean smirked over at Elliot the same way he did when the first Angel brought him back from the dead not quiet believing all this at first. "You mean besides mingling with Kelly and helping her? I have no idea. And what is all this about me being an Angel? That's being a bit too farfetched, don't ya think? All I want to do is be normal". Dean scoffed, and sat on the chair again.**

**Kelly finally spoke up "Normal people don't exactly come back from the dead". From What Sam told her, two years ago, Dean came back from the dead from being in Hell and about him helping Angels and other people out ever since.**

**Dean looked at her. To this day, he still had nightmares about being in Hell. He often lied to Sam about having them because he didn't like mushy moments. And Dean didn't like talking about nightmares unless he talked about them to Maggie. He was still recovering from being down their he thought to himself. "You mean you guys have more work for me to do? How can I be an Angel, and I'm far from being perfect". he scratched his head. Ever since helping the first Angel, Dean developed respect for them and thanked them for saving his life. It was hard for him to do that, since most of the time he acted tough.**

**Elliot smirked. "We aren't a perfect breed. But, ah, let's just say that when Castiel pulled you from hell, he burned some of his powers into you on accident. You're kind of a guardian angel now."**

**Dean glanced at Elliot like he couldn't believe what he just heard. Just like the first time Castiel showed him he was the Angel of the Lord. "You gotta be kidding me. Me a Guardian Angel? Out of all people to become Angels, why did God and the Angels chose me? Is this my second chance at life, or somethin?"**

**Elliot smiled. "Yeah. After all you've been through, the big guy up there decided you deserved a reward. He let you keep your angelic powers, after all, they were an accident, and also brought you to Maggie," he grinned slyly, looking at Maggie, who looked surprised.**

**"This is so freaking hard to believe. And to think even one woman would put up with me is even more unbelievable. So uh, when does this Angel training start?" Dean asked.**

**"As soon as Maggie figured out she was a witch, so, um, now," shrugged Elliot.**

**Dean looked at Elliot "Okay. What should we do first?" he asked. They both watched as Maggie and Kelly both went into the kitchen. Maggie wanted to make a special recipe for Dean, and Kelly wanted to help out then they could talk about Kelly's date with Elliot and the ghosts haunting Maggie and Dean's house while the two men talked in the living room. Dean scratched his head again and mumbled "Me an Angel. Sam isn't gonna believe it".**


	11. Stephanie attacks Kelly

Elliot grinned. "You've already got most of it down. You know, the saving people thing. You also have the ability to kill demons now, but first you must choose a weapon."

Dean pulled out his .45 gun and loaded it with special bullets. "You mean like this? What about Sam? I don't have to kill him later on, do I?"

"No. Sam is fine." Said Elliot.

Kelly in the meantime helped Maggie with the supper meal she was making. When Maggie asked how the date went she replied "Elliot was wonderful a total Gentleman! He's so nice to me Maggie and he acts like he really likes me". she got the recipe things ready for the taco salad Maggie was making.

Maggie grinned. "I knew you two would get along." She was glad that Kelly seemed so happy.

Kelly grinned back "He's such a hottie. There's just one small problem though. It's his ex named Stephanie, we ran into her tonight at the restaurant, I since something bad about her, though I don't know what it is". she began to cook the Hamburger meat and season it.

While Maggie began chopping the lettuce and tomato.

"She was, um, insane. And that's putting it nicely. She saw Elliot hug me once and broke up with him on the spot!" Maggie shuddered, glad that Elliot finally saw the light and got rid of that girl. "I doubt she's very powerful... but we could put a protection spell on you if you're worried about it."

Kelly shook her head. "No, you don't have to but thanks for the offer. The last thing I need to be is some Damsel in distress for you guys and Elliot. I'm a big girl and I'm sure if it came to it, I could take care of her myself". What Kelly didn't think about was that Stephanie was much more powerful than her and could try to kill her. Kelly had been getting better and better at handling her powers and she just hoped that she could handle Stephanie. Kelly saw the time on the clock and it was getting late. "Oops it's getting awfully late. I need to go and cram in some studying for my test Monday!".

"Here take some of this back with you," Maggie put some left overs into a container and gave them to Kelly. Elliot drove Kelly home, leaving Maggie and Dean to deal with their ghosts, who were moving things around the living room again.

When Elliot drove her back to Sam and Jess's place, he walked her to the front door and she looked at him. "I had a really good time tonight. I hope we can do that again sometime. And again, I hate that I wounded up spraining my ankle." Kelly said this as she looked at him. She noticed he was taller than her standing at 6'2" tall. Elliot was really good looking she thought. Kelly wondered if he would kiss her goodnight and then ask her out again.

"I'd love to take you out again... if you're not bored with me," Elliot said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, I'm not bored with you at all, Elliot. And, I'd love for you to take me out again. Your interesting, charming and handsome. I look forward to getting to know you better", she said flirting with him. Kelly hoped he would also ask for her number in case he wanted to call her when he got to his dorm room.

Elliot grinned and kissed Kelly. He had gotten her number from Maggie and was planning on surprising Kelly once he left by calling her. "Thanks for a great night, Kelly."

Kelly kissed him back feeling the sparks fly between them "Your welcome. I had a wonderful night with you to". Kelly hugged him tighter, wishing the night wouldn't end so soon.

The two said good bye and stood talking for a minute longer when Elliot eventually left. Kelly had barely opened her door and sat down to study when Elliot called her. "So, I was wondering, what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Nothing that I know of, Sam and Jess will still be out of town. Are you asking me out on a date again, Elliot Parker?" Kelly was grinning from ear to ear, as she entered Sam and Jess's place and closed the door behind her. Kelly didn't know that Stephanie had broken in and was waiting to approach her.

Elliot smiled to himself. "Yeah, I am. I was thinking about going to a movie."

"A movie sounds good, what's playing?" Kelly surprisingly found the door already opened. Weird, she thought. Sam and Jess rarely left the door unlocked, not even her. Kelly put her keys down, turned on the lights, and began to get out the taco meat to warm up in the microwave.

Elliot named off a few movies. " I can look it up. What type of movie do you feel like seeing?"

" A comedy. Since I did watch too many slasher films the other day with Jess. I could use a good laugh." as Kelly turned to check on the meat in the microwave, something red caught her eye. She turned quickly and saw Stephanie in Sam and Jess's house. Kelly nearly shrieked as she almost chopped off her finger with a knife from being scared. Instead not to alarm Elliot, she stifled her scream and muttered "oof!" instead. In her other free hand, a ball of fire appeared, she was going to try to make Stephanie disappear.

"Kelly? What's wrong?" asked Elliot.

Kelly threw the ball of fire and stared in shock as Stephanie only absorbed it and laughed." It seems that I've got an unwanted visitor here", she said to Elliot, and her eyes turned black. "But don't worry, I think I can take care of her." Kelly tried to think of something else to do to the Witch. She waved her hand, trying to shove her across the room into a wall. It didn't knock Stephanie out and she stood up and just laughed at Kelly.

"You can't fight me Kelly, I'm much stronger than you are! Who are you talking to? Is it Elliot?" Stephanie laughed and put Kelly in a trance by muttering a spell.

"Kelly?" Elliot dropped his phone into his pocket and with a fluttering of wings, he disappeared. The same fluttering sound happened again and he appeared right where Kelly was. "Kelly?" he knelt down.

Kelly laid down on the kitchen floor unmoving. Her lips were blue and skin pale. Whoever the intruder was, they were long gone. An apple laid down on the floor several bites were taking out of it. Kelly appeared dead on the floor, her eyelids close. She didn't even know Elliot was in the room. She was sprawled at an odd angle on the floor. Her cell phone nearby was crushed into tiny pieces on the floor.

Elliot sent Dean a message on their angel mind wave connection, telling him to bring Maggie and get to Sam and Jess's house right away. He picked Kelly up and laid her down on the couch, not liking how cold she was feeling.


	12. Elliot brings Kelly back

Elliot cradled Kelly in his arms while waiting for Dean and Maggie to get there. "It'll be okay, Kelly. We're going to fix this," he said. After he finished, he gave her a kiss on the lips, hoping that if she were around it would comfort her. To his own surprise, the two were surrounded in a soft white light, and right after Elliot's lips separated from Kelly's, her eyes opened.

The evil Witch was gonna pay! thought Kelly as she floated over her own lifeless body before Elliot came after her to her rescue. When he entered Sam and Jess's place, Kelly was deep in thought as she floated over her body forming a plan on how she was going to handle Stephanie. First, she needed to get back in her body! But, Kelly had no idea how to do that. Then she saw Elliot fly in with his wings and approach her lifeless form. He called her name and when she didn't respond, Elliot had moved her to the couch. Then he cradled her in his arms, talking to her with a calming voice. While she watched him do that, Kelly summoned her Witch's book and tried to find a spell that would reverse the Evil Witch's spell on her. Kelly flipped through the pages quickly "No, No, I can't believe there's nothing here!" she said totally upset. She put the book down and looked at Elliot and tried to get his attention "Stephanie did this! She made me eat that apple and look how I am now! Elliot help meee!" Kelly screamed. But he didn't hear her.

Instead, he kept holding her in his arms telling her everything would be okay. Then to her surprise, he kissed her and a light surrounded them. Kelly felt herself begin to flicker and before she knew it, she woke on the couch. To Elliot looking at her. "Elliot?!" she asked.

Dean looked over at Maggie "Elliot just sent me a message. We have to go over to Sam and Jess's something's wrong with Kelly".

Elliot looked just as surprised as Kelly. "What happened?" he asked right as Maggie and Dean appeared in the living room, thanks to a spell Maggie had done.

Kelly sat up with Elliot's help and leaned against a pillow "Looks like you broke whatever spell Stephanie had over me and got rid of the poison by bringing me back with a kiss".

Maggie grinned. "That's because he loves you." She repressed the urge to giggle, but she was happy. Maggie's matchmaking skills were somewhat legendary where she was from and she was glad to see that she hadn't lost her touch.

Elliot blushed, but otherwise ignored Maggie. "Stephanie did this?!" he demanded in outrage.


	13. Meet James, Maggie's Ex

Kelly nodded at Elliot's question and also turned a bit red at Maggie's comment about Elliot loving her. So that was how his kiss brought her back! "Yes, she was here earlier when you called. She was too hard to fight Elliot, and extremely powerful. I tried to fight her with my powers. But then she put me in a trance or spell, and forced me to eat that poisoned apple. The last thing I remembered was collapsing on the floor and then floating over my body." Kelly hoped that Elliot wouldn't do anything drastic like go after Stephanie alone. She could get him into so much trouble. Besides if anything, she need him here to protect her. "Elliot, please don't go after her alone, you don't know how powerful she is!"

Maggie folded her arms. "Elliot should stay with you. I can take care of Stephanie."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

Maggie nodded. "I got it," she said as she turned and started to go out the door, leaving Dean to decide whether he wanted to stay or go with her. What Maggie hadn't told anyone, was that her powers were growing daily. She was pretty sure that she could conjure up a spell to take Stephanie out of the action.

Dean looked at Maggie and decided to go with her. While she may know how to handle Stephanie, he couldn't let her go alone. Dean followed her outside and told her they could take the Impala.

Kelly looked at Elliot "Are you hungry? I could reheat up those tacos". She started to stand up.

"You've done quite enough today. Let me take care of you." Elliot brought Kelly a blanket and told her to lay down while he made dinner.

Kelly smiled at Elliot. He even knew how to cook and wanted to take care of her? He was a total sweetheart and she couldn't believe a guy like him was into her. "That's sweet of you, I didn't know you could cook, and if it's not much trouble". she said. Kelly let him put the blanket over her and Kelly leaned against the pillow "I'm glad you came back here". she added.

Maggie took the Impala keys from Dean and drove to her house. When they got there, there was a man inside. Dean got out his gun while Maggie pulled a knife from her jeans and said, "Turn around, slowly."

The man did. "Gee, what a welcome. And all I was trying to do was get rid of some ghosts."

"James?" asked Maggie, looking a little confused but lowering her knife. James was taller than Dean, and a little more built. He was tan with shaggy blonde hair that fell into his blue eyes.

Dean kept his gun trained on the man. Even though Maggie and James knew each other, Dean didn't know him. Who was he? A former lover? A friend? Dean frowned slightly, he didn't like where this was heading.

James laughed. "I should have known it was you that moved in here."

"Wait, you lived here?" Maggie asked, thinking that this was way to coincidental.

Grinning, James replied. "Yeah, well, after we split, I needed a change of scenery. I moved out a few months ago. I had no idea you were the person I ended up selling the house to." James barely even gave Dean a glance, he was too busy looking at Maggie. "I figured that the ghosts would be acting up... they get a little upset when new people move in."

"Oh."

"We should catch up sometime. Here's my new number," James handed Maggie a slip of paper right before he hugged her and swept out the door.

Maggie shook her head. "That was weird..." she headed to her study, where she kept her Book of Shadows.

Dean grumbled and lowered his gun and followed Maggie. "Tell me about it. He acted as if I wasn't beside him. You seriously going to go out with this guy? And he used to be your ex?" Dean was starting to get slightly jealous and worried for their relationship.

Maggie pulled her Book of Shadows down from the top shelf and began to leaf through it. "I'm going to avoid it if I can." Maggie bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Dean that James was more than just an ex-boyfriend. James had asked Maggie to marry him and they were engaged for a while at one point.

Dean got the feeling they used to be more than just friends. Then he got an easy feeling. What if the guy wanted Maggie back? Would Maggie chose him, or the other guy? "So, what happened to you two? I take it you used to date him?" Dean started up the conversation while watching her.

"Um, we were engaged," Maggie shrugged. "Things just didn't work out. I mean, we parted on good terms, but agreed not to talk." She flipped through the book, eventually coming across what she needed. She then opened the closet and grabbed a small cast iron cauldron and some herbs and a few things that looked like potions.


	14. Maggie gets Kidnapped

Dean crossed his arms "Should I feel threatened that he might do something to keep us apart?" He frowned as he watched her.

"What?" asked Maggie, confused. Then, she smiled mischievously. "Dean, are you jealous?"

Dean then looked at Maggie grinning at him mischievously. So he tried to be all macho. "Me? Jealous? come on Maggie, what do I have to be Jealous about? Besides, I shouldn't be jealous he doesn't have the strong good looks like I do". Dean tried to act tough, but he had a feeling Maggie knew him better than he knew himself.

Maggie sat on her desk and pulled Dean over to her, hugging him around the waist. "Why are you worried?"

Dean looked at her. "I don't know. I guess I just get this bad vibe from James and part of me is scared that he's back to win you over. And he wants to get rid of me. Also, I've lost both my parents in the past, and your the one good thing in my life right now besides Sammy, and I don't want to lose you. Most girls wouldn't put up with me the way you do and most of them are gone after I spend one night with them. I've never had a serious relationship before I Met you and I guess, I'm just worried that James will ruin everything."

Maggie smiled and gave Dean a kiss. 'Dean, James in the past. I love you, and only you." Little did Maggie know, James was here to get her back.

Dean kissed her back when she kissed him and held her close. He believed Maggie and her words. That she did love only him. But, he still couldn't shake the thought that James was back for more than just a friendly little visit or reunion." I believe you", he said as they kept kissing, "It's just him I don't trust. The man is bad news Maggie".

"I'm sure he'll be leaving soon. There's no reason for him to stay." She said.

"I hope so," said Dean" So, how are you planning to get rid of Stephanie?" he asked.

"There's a banishing spell that I came across the other day. It won't kill her, but she won't be able to come near Kelly or Elliot, or send any spells their way without getting hurt really bad.

"Sounds like a good plan, let's try it", said Dean looking over to where she was reading.

Maggie nodded and she mixed some herbs into the cauldron. She then poured in a few liquids and murmured a spell in Latin under her breath. Then, she lit the cauldron. As soon as everything was mixed together, she poured the hot mixture into her hand, opened the window and blew it out. Soon enough, Maggie and Dean heard that Stephanie was moving out of town.

Kelly sat up leafing thru a magazine as Elliot warmed up supper for the two of them When he handed her a plate of two tacos, Kelly thanked him." You know, you don't have to do this for me. But, I think its sweet of you to do". she said looking at him.

"You're welcome," Elliot said, smiling. He flipped on the tv as he sat next to Kelly on the couch.

When Kelly finished, she put the tray aside on the coffee table and leaned against Elliot, great full for him being there to make sure she stayed safe. "What are we going to do about Stephanie? She wants you back Elliot". Kelly said worriedly.

"Maggie is making sure that crazy bi--," Elliot paused, "crazy girl doesn't come near me or you, ever again. I'm really going to owe Mags one after this." Elliot seemed really relieved to have Stephanie out his hair.

"You and me both need to owe her big time after this", said Kelly agreeing with him.

"Maybe we can invite both her and Dean to double date with us one night, to celebrate Stephanie being gone. I just wondered why come I wasn't strong enough to defeat her and I'm a , fire scares off any evil".

Elliot shrugged. "When evil is in human form, it isn't scared of the usual tactics."

Kelly leaned into him "I'm so glad your here. After what happened, I wouldn't want to be alone. So, how did you get here so fast?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

Elliot smirked. "I flew."

Kelly looked at him stunned. Elliot was just full of surprises." Flew? as in like a bird? or airplane? First, you literally bring me back from the dead by healing me, then, before that, you flew here. What are you, Elliot Parker?" Kelly wondered what he was. Kelly had dated some guys before. One turned out to be a guy wanted by the law a fugitive.

Elliot laughed. "I'm an angel... or half really. Human father, angel mother. So, I get perks the other angels don't get. Like, I don't have to possess a human in order to talk to them, or interact. I have wings... I have healing powers. It's my gift from the Lord."

Kelly looked at Elliot amused "Wow. I've always read about Angels and believed in them since I was a kid, I just never came face to face with one. Sounds interesting and a lot better than me being a Witch and half-demon".Kelly wondered if Elliot could really be with her knowing what she was and everything. She liked him a lot and loved him.

"We all have our own talents. There's a reason why your heritage is the way it is. You choose to use it for good. It's not a bad thing." Said Elliot.

"You Always look at things in a positive way, that's why I like you Elliot". said Kelly. She hoped she wasn't being to forward.

Elliot just smiled and kissed her cheek. The two hung out for the rest of the night. Elliot kept in contact with Maggie to make sure that her spell against Stephanie worked, which it did. Meanwhile, around three in the morning, James carried a small box to the middle of a crossroads. He buried the box in the middle and waited. "What's this, James? I thought you swore off demon handling?" A young woman with red eyes strode up to him. She wore all black. James folded his arms." I need something." The woman smiled. "And what would that be?" "I want Maggie to be with me and only me. If she goes near Dean again, he dies." "What will I get out of the deal?" James moved closer and pulled out the Colt. He had picked it out of Dean's pocket earlier that day. "I believe you've been looking for this."

Kelly wounded up falling asleep into Elliot's chest while watching the movie. She had an exhausting day, and there would be school tomorrow. Plus, She had to help Maggie with her and Dean's Halloween party which was coming up soon.

Dean in the meantime was in his car with Scully on a stakeout. He had a whole bag of candy to himself. And began to eat it all, usually, Dean didn't save any for trick or treaters.

Dean called Maggie while he was munching away. Yawning, Maggie answered her phone. "Hey, Dean... how's ..." Maggie dropped the phone. There was a woman standing above her bed. "Who are you?"The woman's eyes flashed red and she grabbed Maggie. "Time to go, darling." Maggie barely had time to scream before the woman disappeared with her.


	15. Dean notifies Elliot

Dean answered Maggie "Hey Sweetheart, we're just uh, doing a stakeout at the moment, then we're going to go and visit mine and Sam's psychic friend Belinda". When Maggie was suddenly cut off the phone and there was some other woman's voice on the phone, the line went dead "Mags?" Dean called. Mags was Dean's personal nickname for Maggie. Crap. She must be in some trouble thought Dean. He unwrapped another piece of candy. Maybe he should notify Elliot and Sam he thought. Him and Scully were in another part of town, and Dean couldn't come back right away just yet. He sent Elliot a message through his brain like Elliot taught him how to do. Elliot, check on Maggie, she's in trouble. His message went to him. Then Dean called Sam on his cell phone and left a message, him and Jess should be coming home soon sometime today. Dean looked to the side of him, Candy wrappers were in the seat between him and Scully."My girlfriend is in trouble, and we're on the other side of town." he grumbled.

"Well, let's head back over," Scully said, seeing that Dean would be too worried to do any real work today.

Dean was too worried to continue searching for Dad at this point. He just hoped wherever he was that he was okay until they found Maggie. Dean thought he would still need Scully's help in finding Maggie and what was going on with her to.

They arrived back at Maggie's home and found no one there. Dean even walked in the house "Maggie, I'm home! What's going on.....?" Dean stopped in mid house was completely quiet. There was no sign of Maggie anywhere. Had she done left him and got fed up with his personality? Dean called Elliot since Sam was still on the road coming back, he would try him to after he was done with Elliot.

Elliot's cell rang, and Dean said "Come on Pick up!"

Yawning, Elliot answered the phone. He had slept on Kelly's couch that night to make sure she was ok. "Dean? What's up?"

Dean told him what they walked in on, "Get here as quick as you can Elliot". he said. He was hoping that Elliot would know what to do.

Elliot quickly scribbled a note for Kelly and left it on her mirror. He also said in the note that if she needed him, he could be there in under thirty seconds.

"I'm on my way," Elliot said as he hung up with Dean and made his way to Maggie's house. When he arrived inside, he instantly received a bad feeling. Walking into the bedroom, he announced to Dean and Scully. "It was a demon. I don't know who or why, but it was a demon."

"Great. Just when I thought we all could just have a normal life, and a break from the demons", Dean muttered and punched the door with his fist. That hurt. He rubbed his palm gently "What can we do now? We don't know which demon took her?"

"I can't tell," Elliot said. "Maybe Sam can get a vision when he get s back..."

Dean grumbled "Well he better come home soon and help us. We need to find out what happened to Maggie, where she is, and who took her".

Kelly woke up not long after Elliot left and showered. After school, she had an appointment to get her hair done. Kelly was going for a shorter look. And in layers. And after that, she would get highlights put in. When she got dressed, she went in the living room to go get her car keys. Where Elliot sat, she noticed something had fallen on the floor. It looked like his wallet. And it was open. Kelly picked it up and looked inside. There was some cash, but not a whole lot, his id, and a Badge?! Elliot was a cop? On his cop id it said Detective Elliot Parker and it had a picture of him.

He never mentioned he was a cop. Was she in trouble for something?! Why didn't he tell her on the first date he was a cop? All kinds of questions ran through Kelly's mind. She went back upstairs and found his number and note on the dresser. Kelly took it and called Elliot.

"Hello?" said Elliot as he picked up the phone. He was still helping Dean and Scully look for clues as to who took Maggie.

Kelly "Hi. I just thought I'd call and let you know you left something important behind. Like your wallet and badge, Detective Parker". she said flirtatiously.

Elliot laughed. "Oh, man, I'm in trouble now. I was going to tell you about that today. I can't believe I forgot it."

Kelly continued talking "I guess there's so much more of you that I need to know about then. When can you tell me more? I've got 20 minutes before I have to leave for School". Kelly wasn't mad at him for keeping this from her. They had after all, only been on one date, and she didn't know everything about him. Kelly then made the two of them some waffles.

"Maybe I can tell you more later tonight... just be careful today, ok?" Elliot motioned Dean over to where he found a line of sulfur. "Listen, Kelly.. Maggie is missing. A demon took her, but we have no idea which one."

"I'll do my best to be careful, and I'll put your wallet somewhere safe in my room. Maggie is missing? How awful! What are you guys going to do, and is there any way I can help?" asked Kelly.

"If you can think of any way to try and contact Maggie that would be good. I've never seen Dean this freaked out." said Elliot.


	16. Kelly gets into trouble

"I can go check and see if she went to School. And if she's not there, I can check into local stores where she might have gone. I Don't blame him for being freaked out. It's weird for Maggie to vanish without a trace". Kelly put Elliot's wallet in her dresser drawer near her diary. In no time at all, she was in her purple convertible on her way to School.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jess were stopping to get gas about thirty minutes away from town. Sam was explaining to Jessica about the voicemail he got from Dean. "He said that Maggie is just gone. There are traces of sulfur in the house."

"Oh my gosh. How are we going to find her?" asked Jess.

Sam shrugged, looking troubled. "Just when we thought things were settling down, too."

Jess put her hand on Sam's arm reassuringly. "I'm sure you guys will find her. You, Dean, and Elliot are trained to handle things like this. And with Elliot being a cop, he'll be good at finding something to link to Maggie's kidnapper".

Meanwhile, Kelly went to her classes that day. Whenever she could, she went to Maggie's office to look for her and her classroom, no sign of Maggie. The Dean even asked Kelly where she was, and all Kelly could say was "I don't know, my friends seem to think she's missing." so the Dean had to call in a substitute. Kelly also checked places Maggie might have gone, but none of the locals had even seen her. Kelly got her hair done, then

Kelly even tried her friend's cell but got only Maggie's answering machine. Kelly sighed as she drove around then suddenly her brakes wouldn't work as she tried to press down on them as she went downhill on the highway. "What the on earth?" Kelly muttered as panic rose in her. Her breaks wasn't working!

Elliot, meanwhile, had been having coffee with Dean, Scully, Jessica and Sam, trying to get a lead on Maggie. "Kelly's in trouble," he said suddenly, standing up.

"It's almost like Spidey senses," Sam said, trying not laugh.

"Shut up!" said Elliot.

Dean grinned. "Hey, his last name is Parker... just like Peter Parker. Weird coincidence."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this!" With the sound of fluttering wings he was gone.

Kelly's breaks were still not working! Kelly sped down the hill of the highway totally out of control. She also began spinning hoping she didn't hit anyone in her path. Kelly had no choice but to steer the car in the direction of the skidding. She saw the railing up close which led down to the water below. Kelly's car hit the railing breaking it into and the car began to tilt starting to fall. Kelly's door came open she must have forgotten to lock it earlier being in such a hurry, and she came tumbling out. Kelly tried grabbing hold of the door, but her grip started to loosen, and her feet dangled. Kelly screamed and tried to get back into the car. But then she lost her grip and started to fall towards the water screaming all the way down, her car started to fall to, just inches almost hitting her.

And then suddenly, she was in Elliot's arms. The car dropped, but she and Elliot were suddenly back on the bridge. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Elliot said fondly, giving Kelly a hug to calm her down.

Kelly hugged him back grateful that he had saved her life again. His hugging her was just what she needed right now to feel safe. "Ha-ha, very funny", Kelly laughed at his comment then she added "I guess you were nearby. Now how am I going to get back home? My car is down in the water".

Elliot grinned. "You forget. I can fly and you're not heavy."

Kelly looked at him surprised. So Elliot being an Angel really wasn't all just talk. He really was one!"Okay,but, just don't drop me, and I haven't flown before". And it was true, Kelly preferred to travel by bus or car." How are you going to carry me, and fly to?"

Elliot just grinned and told Kelly to hold onto him while he put his arms around her waist. In a flash, his wings were out and they were up in the air, invisible to everyone else.

Kelly kept her arms hung gently around his neck as they flew higher into the air. Flying was something like Kelly had never experienced. It was amazing, and scary at the same time! She was actually having fun flying. Kelly had always been the type that enjoyed any kind of adventure. "This is awesome!" she said.

Back at Sam and Jess's Dean was taking a nap on the couch until Elliot came back. Scully was in the kitchen with Sam and Jess talking. Dean tossed in his sleep, his back suddenly began to start hurting for some odd reason, and he kept getting this strange visions of Maggie of where she could possibly be at. He saw her in a vision with James kissing him. Then Dean woke up to intense pain in his back. He groaned in pain he was sleeping face down on the sofa.

Sam went into the living room to check on his brother. "Dean? Man, you okay?" He put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked at his brother "Something is seriously wrong with my back Sam! It's hurting all over!" he then screamed out in pain, and then weird things kept moving in his back. "Make the pain stop!"

"Dean!" Sam was starting to panic. He couldn't see anything and he didn't know what was wrong. He lifted up the back of Dean's shirt just as blood began to spray out. "Dude, we need to get you to the hospital now!"

"No, hospital", Dean rasped in pain. "Just get Elliot and Scully".If he went to the hospital, everyone there would think he was some kind of freak

Just then, Elliot flew in with Kelly. "Dean, don't panic and whatever you do, don't go to the hospital, unless you want to end up on the government's dissection table. No offense, Dana," he said to Scully.

Elliot knelt down by the couch and grabbed some scissors, cutting away the fabric from Dean's back. Otherwise, the blood would have attached the fabric to his skin. "Dean, you're gonna be okay, man. You're just getting your wings."

Scully's eyes were wide. She had seen some things on the X-Files, but ever since she had gotten involved with Maggie and the Winchesters, things just got weirder.

How could he relax at a time like this? He was experiencing pain, and it was embarrassing in front of everyone "I think I know where she is, I keep getting visions". said Dean. Then he described the place and whom Maggie was with.

"Ok, now how do we get there?" asked Sam.

Elliot leaned over Dean and put his hand on the back of his neck, taking away some of the pain. "That's all I can do. It'll be over in a little while."

Within under an hour, Dean's pain went away and soon he had full black wings coming from his back. They were black not silvery White like Elliot's. This must have been what Castiel was trying to tell him when he said the Angels and God needed him to do work for them. He was trying to tell him he was an Angel. Dean was so stubborn he didn't want to believe any of it. And now he had wings and the ability to have visions, things just kept getting strange, even for him. "Now this is completely Weird. I'm going to have to get used to these things on my back", he said then looked at Sam "I don't know how we're going to get there Sam, I was hoping that you, or Elliot could tell me that".

Kelly spoke up "I have a crystal and weird looking Witch's map that could maybe help locate where she's at". excusing herself from Elliot, she went to her room and retrieved the crystal and folded up cardboard map. She spread it out on the living room table and dangled the crystal across it. Nothing happened. The Crystal landed on a certain part of the map. "Looks like she's outside of Stanford guys. In a town called Bloomberg".

"Ok, we can get there, but we have to wait a couple days because if you move too much with your wings right now you could tear something," Elliot said. He knew from experience.

Sam, his hand still on his brother's shoulder in amazement, got a vision of what made Maggie go with James. "He made a deal with a cross roads demon... if Maggie goes near any of us, who ever it is will die." Sam blinked. "That was weird."

Dean pounded his fist on the table angry. "I knew there was something off about that James guy! I should have known from the beginning he was back to get back Maggie. And I can't believe she'd actually go to be with him!" Dean felt hurt and betrayed in a way. He always thought him and Maggie would be together and that nothing would come between them." Maybe she doesn't want to be saved", he said dully his spirit getting him down.

Sam hit Dean on the side of the head. "Did you NOT hear me?! If she comes near any of us, WE DIE. James told her that and knowing Maggie she's just trying to protect us."

"Besides, Dean, she thinks that you don't want anything serious, so she probably thinks that getting out of your hair is doing you a favor no matter how much it hurts her." Elliot said thoughtfully. He and Maggie had this conversation about a week ago. "And she loathes James. I can feel it from here. She's not happy." Elliot was, in a small way, psychically connected to all his close friends. Now that Kelly had found Maggie's location, he was back on wave length with her.

Elliot got up, pacing. "I don't think that the demon's spell will affect me, or Dean now, that we're both angels. The rest of you should stay here to be on the safe side."

"And you expect us to just sit here?" Sam said, in anger.

Elliot sighed. "I know you want to help, Sam, but you dead won't do anything. I really think that just Dean and I should go... but after Dean adjusts to his wings."

Dean took this all in. Maggie didn't think he was serious about wanting a relationship? Why come she didn't come to talk to him about this? Dean loved Maggie and did want a relationship. Most of the time he was just too scared of commitment because if he got involved or to close to anyone, they could get killed by a demon just like the way his mom did, and Sam's girlfriend Jess almost died from a demon. Dean just had issues committing. He dated a bunch of girls before Maggie but mostly it was just one night stands with them. Things never turned serious because Dean had been looking for the right girl then. That right girl was Maggie." I do want a relationship with her. I just have issues with commitment because if I get close to someone, I'm afraid they'll wind up leaving, or a demon will come after them like now. Maggie is the one I want to be with but I think I've ruined things now".

"Not if we do this rescue thing right." Elliot said.

Dean looked at Elliot "Okay. When do we go get her and what should we do first?" Dean flapped his wings a little thinking it was strange that soon, he'd be able to fly. Something he'd always wanted to do when he was a small boy.

"We wait until we can get you to turn invisible because we can't have normal people seeing you like that. It should take about two days for you to get the hang of everything and then I guess I can take care of James and you just focus on getting Maggie out." Said Elliot.

"Okay. It sounds like its going to be awesome to be an angel. Remind me to thank Castiel for this", Dean said.

Over the next two days, Elliot helped Dean learn to fly and conceal himself from human eyes. With a little training, the two men were ready to go and save Maggie from James.

Meanwhile, at James's house...

"Maggie, please eat something."

Maggie folded her arms and shook her head. She was so depressed that food made her sick and she hadn't slept since James took her. Dark circles were appearing under her eyes and she looked ill. "Why are you doing this, James?"

"Because we belong together." James sat down next to Maggie on the bed. He tried to touch her face, but she pulled away and in the light, bruises showed through on her skin. During the first few days, Maggie tried so hard to escape, but wasn't able to. James caught her every single time.


	17. Dean and Elliot save Maggie

With Kelly's instructions on where to find Maggie, Dean and Elliot found James's hideaway place where he kept Maggie. It was a log cabin out in the woods in Bloomberg. It looked like James lived alone. "I say on the count of three, we go in. You distract James, and I'll get Maggie out of there. If you need help Elliot, let me know, Ok?" Dean asked the other Angel.

Elliott nodded. The two charged in and James was nowhere to be found. They could hear crying from the bedroom. "Mags," said Elliott motioning for Dean to go while Elliott searched for James.

Dean appeared in Maggie's room and noticed her sitting on the bed. Dean was happy to see she was still alive." Maggie? it's me, Dean. Look, we gotta get you out of here". he said.

Maggie instantly looked terrified. "Dean you can't be near me! You'll die!"

Dean just smiled "It's okay Maggie, I'm uh an Angel now, and James can't do nothing to me. Elliot is with me here to, somewhere. We got to get you out of here". He gave her a hug. He had wings behind him ready to take off.

Maggie started crying in relief and hugged Dean tight. "How?" she asked.

Dean hugged her back tighter glad to see she was alright, then he looked at her "I can explain everything once we get back. But we have to get out of here now. Hang onto my neck ok?" Dean said as he got ready to take off. Dean wondered if Elliot was okay and if it was safe to take off now.

Elliot was outside, chasing James, who, in Elliot's opinion, was running away, screaming like a girl. Smirking, Elliot easily caught up to him. "The deal is broken. Maggie isn't yours. You will not touch her, see her, or speak to her." Elliot put two fingers on James's forehead and he passed out.

Elliot came back into the house. "You aren't gone yet?" he said to Dean.

Dean looked at him "I was waiting for the okay let's go signal from you and making sure you were okay and handled James". he said. Dean told Maggie to hang onto him tight, and Dean took off up into the air fast. He was getting much better at this flying thing the only thing was, stopping was the hardest part. Dean took him and Maggie back to her place. "You Hungry?" asked Dean.

Kelly, Sam, and Jess waited for the others to get back. Kelly hoped Elliot was okay and hadn't got hurt. She put her things away. Day by day, Kelly learned more about being a witch.

Maggie shook her head no. She looked terrible; her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much and she looked like she'd lost some weight.

"Maggie, please eat something. I can make us some potato soup and bread. It's not much, but you need to eat something. We can't have you getting too thin or sick". Dean tried to convince her. "If you eat some, I'll tell you more about how I became an Angel, and we can talk about us". he said smiling at her. Dean wasn't great at chick flick moments, but for Maggie, he'd do almost anything.

Maggie tried not laugh. It was really cute how Dean tried to have a softer side for her. She eventually agreed to eat something.

They sat down to a nice meal of potato soup and bread and drank some wine. After they ate, Dean began to tell her how he became an Angel. He told her about the deal he made with a Crossroads demon two years ago to bring Sam back from the dead. The deal was that he would give his life for Sam's. Dean told her he had only one year to live, then his time was up. When he died, he told her that Lilith send Hell Hounds after him and they tore him to shreds. Dean told her he felt like he spent an eternity in Hell and that he remembered being tortured the entire time in there. Then Dean said he remembered that he woke up in the coffin, and felt himself being pulled out. Later on he found out that God and the Angels had pulled him out of Hell for a reason. Dean didn't know what that reason was until Castiel told him that they needed him to do work for them. Dean didn't even know that he was an Angel until Elliot told him what he told Maggie. And while she was missing he got his wings and had to adjust to being an Angel.

"And so, that's pretty much my story for now. I've got the strong feeling the reason I was sent back here was to have another chance at life, be a better brother to Sam and to protect you. And somewhere along doing that and meeting you, I fell in love with you". he said looking at her.

Maggie blushed and looked down. "I love you too, Dean," she said in a small voice, near a whisper. After James, it was difficult to believe that anyone would love her, or if he did, wouldn't be crazy.

Dean loved hearing that someone actually loved him to. He looked at her and then began the conversation. "Elliot says that you want a serious relationship with me, is this true?" he asked. He hoped it was, otherwise he'd be making a fool out of himself right then.

Maggie's blush deepened. "I, oh, I can't believe he told you that!" She made a vow to hurt Elliot just then.

Dean smirked at Maggie "Yeah, well, if he hadn't told you, I would have never known your feelings about me. And ah, boys will be boys. So is it true? You want to be with me?"

"I'd like to think I made that obvious," Maggie mumbled. She was currently plotting how to do something to Elliot for embarrassing her like this. 'Ooh I will get him!' she thought to herself.

Dean smiled "I want to have a serious relationship to. I'm sorry if I've never mentioned any of that or showed it. I uh, usually have problems with commitment's want to be with you to". said Dean. He cuddled up with Maggie.

Maggie sat in Dean's lap and kissed him. "So.." she trailed off, not sure what to say next.

Dean kissed her back glad to have his woman back. "So, what do you wanna do? We could cuddle and watch a movie, or you know", he gestured towards the backroom, grinning mischievously.

"Hm..." Maggie pretended to think and then got up, walking toward the bedroom.

Dean grinned and whooped with joy. Looks like he was getting the girl again, this time it was for keeps.

While Sam and Jess were decorating the baby's room, Kelly sat in the living room trying to relax to a book and listening to some music. Her favorite band was Nickelback and One Republic, and reading always calmed down her nerves. Kelly hoped that Elliot and the others got back okay. Feeling the wind blow thru her hair, Kelly looked up and saw Elliot in the room "Did you guys get Maggie back?" she asked.

Elliot nodded and sat down next to Kelly, tired. "I think Dean is helping her ... recover..." Elliot smirked and tried not to think of what the two would be doing.

Kelly smirked to as well knowing what Elliot meant. Then she replied "Yeah, sounds like something Dean would do help her recover. Sam and Jess are decorating the baby's room. They sound so happy Elliot. I hope I can be happy like that someday with someone".

Elliot said without thinking, "I wish you could be happy like that with me..." He stopped, realizing what he said and had to try not to blush. How could he let that slip?!

Kelly smiled upon hearing what he said. So Elliot did have feelings for her! "Elliot, I want to be happy like that with you. You make me feel safe and happy when I'm around you".

"I'm glad. I love you, Kelly." He said

Kelly smiled at him "I love you to, Elliot. Does this mean we're a couple?" She asked. Kelly's other former exes never mentioned they loved her. Elliot was completely different from them.

"Yes," Elliot said and kissed her.

Kelly kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. She just let herself get lost in his kisses. Elliot kissed so good! Kelly felt the sparks between them flare up. She wondered if he felt them to.

Elliot did and he made sure Kelly knew it too... He didn't want to pull a Dean.


	18. A Halloween Party

That following weekend was Halloween. Kelly, Jess, and Maggie were setting up decorations for Maggie's party. "This is going to be an awesome party. You wouldn't believe the decorations I got". said Kelly. The guys were outside on the porch talking.

Maggie looked through them, grinning. "Looks great, Kelly!" She'd been unusually quiet since the attack from James. However, she was looking better, healthwise. Her color was back and she'd gained a little weight back from what she'd lost. "Are you two dressing up?"

Kelly nodded "We went costume shopping the other day. I'm going to be dressed up as a demon, and Elliot wants to be Jesse James. What about you and Dean?"

"I'm not sure about Dean.. he hasn't said yet. I'm going to be a Moulin Rouge dancer. I watched the movie the other day and have been thinking about it since. What about you, Jess?"

Jess looked at Maggie "I'm going to be a princess. I've always  
wanted to be one since I was a little girl. I'll be wearing a pink dress, or  
blue, and a crown". she smiled.

"That'll be so cute!" Maggie said, smiling. A princess was just what Jessica deserved to be.

Much later, the decorations was hung up on the inside. Everything looked great  
and spooky. By that time, the guys had returned inside.

Dean looked at ,uh,are you and Kelly an item yet?" asked Elliot.

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, we are. What are you and Maggie up to?"

Dean grinned also "We're an item to. Me and Maggie finally told our  
feelings about each other to one another". he sipped his beer then burped.

"Drunk," muttered Elliot, messing with his friend.

A few minutes after the guests arrived, Maggie came downstairs wearing a short red skirt with black lace over it, flowing down to her knees. She also wore a red corset, strapped red shoes, and a black top hat. Fingerless gloves decorated her fingers and she wore a diamond choker. She also carried a cane. She tapped Dean on the shoulder, wondering what he would say about her outfit.

Dean turned to see Maggie in her Halloween outfit. Both him and Sam decided to wear their FBI suits. "Great costume Maggie. You look sexy in it". he said grinning from ear to ear. Maggie looked great no matter what she wore.

Kelly upstairs decided she would go as a demon. She wore an all black outfit black leggings, a black top that showed off her shoulders. With a bit of magic, Kelly turned her hair black. And she wore some makeup but not a whole lot. She allowed her eyes to go black, if anyone asked that she didn't know, she'd just say they were contacts. After Halloween, she'd be back her normal self.

Jess got ready up in her friends room as well. She wore a light pink dress almost like the one you'd wear in a ballroom. Then she put on a crown and a matching pink shawl around her and her favorite diamond necklace. Both girls went down the stairs.

Elliot was downstairs, drinking a beer while talking to Maggie and the guys. He wore a toga and gladiator sandals. He carried a fake lightning bolt in his hand and he informed Sam and Dean that he was Zeus, the Greek king of the Gods. He grinned. "It's a little sac religious, but I find it funny."

Sam snorted into his drink while Maggie just rolled her eyes.

Dean looked at his friend in his outfit and started to laugh. Elliot looked  
like a Greek God in the outfit instead of his normal typical Guy next door  
looks.

The whole outfit itself was hilarious and Elliot looked like he stepped  
out from the time machine itself. "Great costume Elliot. You look like a God yourself. I wonder what Kelly would think of it?" Dean asked.

Kelly and Jess came down the stairs just then. Kelly spotted Elliot in his outfit and grinned "I guess Jesse James just wasn't your calling well. There's always another Halloween. Great costume Elliot. What made you come up with it?" Kelly was smirking and trying hard not to laugh.

"I thought it was funny. But don't worry I'm changing my outfit periodically through out the night. I couldn't decide on just one. You look amazing by the way," he said Kelly, kissing her on the cheek.

Sam gently pulled Jessica over and hugged her. "Beautiful as always," he said.

"Thanks. And your outfit really is hilarious". smiled Kelly. She had  
purple streaks in her black hair that looked great at Halloween and it was only  
temporary color. It would wash out in a few shampoos." I just hope I  
don't scare off the kids". Kelly offered to help hand out the  
candy that night and Jess to at different times.

Jess hugged Sam back and kissed him to "You always make me feel beautiful  
Sam". she looked at him.

Dean looked at Kelly. He liked her demon costume." I doubt you'll scare off the kids. If anyone was to scare them off it would be me." he briefly told them about how every year he would eat all the candy himself and leave none for the kids. "I even sent them off crying to their moms. Particularly this one astronaut kid. Then later, I came back to find out the Impala had been egged." Dean noticed that Scully had walked in to join the party as well. She was dressed up as some nightclub singer and had a pretty gown and everything.

Maggie, meanwhile, was off making sure everyone was having a good time. Many of the professors from Stanford had shown up, including another of the medical professors, Mike Hanley. He kept looking over and seemed to be trying to figure out if Maggie was with Dean.

When Maggie came over to Dean and sat down again offering him party food, Dean leaned over and kissed her and took a few of the Olive and cheese on a he wrapped his arms around her. Dean wanted the world to know that Maggie was his, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Kelly and Jess took turns in offering kids some candy. Some kids were a bit scared of Kelly's demon costume and others thought it was cool. Kelly assured them she wasn't evil and offered them lots of candy. The kids scampered off with a chorus of thank you's. When Jess answered, Kelly sat near Elliot as the others talked." Me and Elliot are an item", she told Maggie.

"Great!" exclaimed Maggie, hugging Kelly and almost squealing with excitement. "I knew you two would get along!"

"You knew? How?" asked Kelly as she hugged her friend back." You know something I don't?" she asked jokingly.

"Always," laughed Maggie.

Moments later, Kelly had to go use the bathroom. As she used it and was getting ready to leave, her hand caught fire and some of the flames got on Maggie's curtain rod. It seemed like her powers were starting to act up on their nearly panicked. She had no idea how to control the fire. That she had started on her own.

Elliot sniffed the air and turned to Sam and Dean. "Do you guys smell something?"he asked.


	19. Kelly sets the curtains on fire

Kelly muttered "Oh good going Kelly, you've done ruined the party now." She watched helplessly as the flames shot up on the curtain. Kelly desperately tried to get the flames out but nothing was working!

Dean exchanged a look with Elliot and Sam and sniffed the air around them. "Yeah,smells like smoke coming from somewhere in the house somewhere."

So that they didn't alarm the other girls, the three guys went upstairs to find the source of the fire. Elliot eventually saw smoke coming out of the bathroom and rushed in to save the day again.

Before Elliot rushed in, Kelly by then was having trouble opening the bathroom door. Great its jammed to! The bathroom quickly filled up with smoke, and Kelly started was she going to get out?

Elliot rushed in and pushed Kelly out. He quickly extinguished the fire. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kelly looked at Elliot and nodded. She explained to him everything that happened. "My powers are out of control and I have no idea why. I didn't mean to set the bathroom on fire". Kelly wondered how Maggie was going to react to this. If she had to, Kelly would help her fix the bathroom and replace the curtains.

Elliot looked worried. "Maybe Maggie can help you get a grip on your powers... she seems to be doing fine with hers."

Kelly nodded " she can do that for me". Kelly felt a bit embarrassed that Elliot had to witness this. What if she accidentally set him on fire during a date? Or even worse set fire to the school? Kelly would want to hide forever then." Sorry you had to witness that". she said.

Elliot just smiled. "My powers were haywire for a while too. It's not a big deal."

Kelly smiled back at him "I'm so glad your understanding about all of this. If it were anyone else who didn't know me, they wouldn't understand". she hugged him.

Elliot hugged her back. "Let's go downstairs and make sure that no one's worrying."

As they went downstairs, they noticed that no one hadn't been worrying over anything. And before they went downstairs, Kelly using her magic replaced the burned curtains with new ones. She would explain to Maggie what happened after the party was over. No use in worrying her friend now. She sat down next to Elliot as everyone talked.

Maggie and Dean's party was a great turn out Kelly noticed. A lot of people from Stanford showed up even some of Maggie's classmates. Dean and Maggie talked to Scully who was sitting with them. "So, you think you can help me find my Dad?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure I can use some of my sources from the FBI to help track him down," Scully trailed off thinking of Mulder. Now that he was out of hiding, finding John Winchester should be a breeze.

"You mean sources like Mulder? When do I get to meet this guy?" Dean asked grinning. He had read and heard so much about Mulder that he was excited to get to meet him. They could discuss all things supernatural! And maybe even talk about one of their former cases. Dean told Sam, Jess, Kelly, Elliot and Maggie that Mulder was the most fascinating person in the world. He was an expert on Supernatural.

"Of course," Scully said. "I can get him to come by later this week, if you want."

"That would work", Dean then asked "So, Scully you go to partys often?"

"First I've been to in a while," replied Scully.

Dean smiled. He could tell that Scully was usually not the party going type, but he was glad they invited her anyway. Scully needed to get out more and get to make more friends. "Scully tell us about yourself. What are your hobbies?"

Scully sighed. "Work mainly. I work at a Christian children's hospital up north. Since I retired from the FBI, my life isn't that interesting anymore."

"Really", said Dean. "So your a Doctor? Now that is fascinating. You save lives everyday". He grabbed a fistful of chips and proceeding in eating them.

"So do you, Sam, Elliot and Maggie," Scully countered. She grabbed another drink. "I think you may need to save Maggie from getting hit on," She motioned to the corner where Maggie was trying to get away from talking some guy.

Dean saw the guy and immediately stood up. "Watch and learn how a guy gets other men off his woman. He walked right up behind the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. When the guy turned, Dean said "I think the lady wants you to leave her alone. Your making her uncomfortable". Dean said trying to be civilized to the guy. He didn't want a fight.

The guy smirked at Dean and put his arm around Maggie pulling her closer. "But I want to dance with her. Is there something wrong with that?" he then called Maggie sweet cheeks just to make her mad.

Now Dean was done with being a nice guy. No one was messing with Maggie! "Yeah, I do have a problem with that. Maggie is mine." catching the guy totally off guard, Dean threw a mean punch by balling his right hand into a fist and hitting the guy hard in the face. This made the man let go of Maggie and stumble into a wall. "Why you little punk!" he called Dean holding his jaw.

"I don't like to be called names either", Dean said smirking then he threw another punch which landed the man on the ground. "Now do you want to fight some more because I got all night. Or do you think getting out of here is a good idea?" he asked.

The man was practically shaking in fear. He shook his head. "No man, I'm leaving". he then walked out. Dean put his arm around Maggie and then grinned "That's good, I don't like fights".

Maggie, while amused, still shook her head. "That was a little overkill, don't you think?" She looked up at Dean, trying not to smile.

Dean smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend and said "Not really. I'm just very protective of who I date, and can't let some guy get away with making you uncomfortable. He was a real scumbag. Guys like him deserve punches". he rubbed his hand which now hurt.

Maggie kissed Dean's knuckles, and because she was a healer, Dean's pain vanished. "Better?" she asked.


	20. Following a new lead

Dean looked at his hand amazed. All the blood and cuts were gone then he looked at Maggie. "Yeah, it definitely feels better. Your amazing, you know that?"

Maggie flipped her hair and grinned. "I try."

Dean looked at her "Which is what attracts me most to you. Your an amazing person with so many abilities and you choose to use them for good and not evil. I'm lucky to have you". he hugged her close.

Maggie just smiled and kissed Dean. "I love you, Dean."

Dean kissed her back then looked her in the eyes. "I love you to, Mags". he said using his pet nickname for her. The party was soon dying down and people began to leave.

Kelly looked at Elliot "Are you ready to go? The movie starts at 10". They had agreed to go see a movie after the party and go for a walk in the park.

Elliot nodded. "Let's go," by this time he had changed his outfit to Jesse James. He was currently wearing all black and a cowboy hat.

Kelly nodded and followed him out the door. They said bye to Maggie and Dean and said it was a great party. Once outside, Kelly commented on his outfit. "Ya know, I like this costume better. Makes you look more handsome". She messed with his hat some.

Elliot laughed and kissed her. "Glad you like it."

Kelly looked at him and kissed him back "Now all you need is a damsel in distress to save". she said jokingly not wanting to admit she already was one. But not one on purpose.

Trouble seemed to find Kelly, not Kelly finding it.

Elliot grinned as he took Kelly's hand. "I think I found one."

Kelly smiled back wistfully. Then she blushed. "Except she's not normal, and she has strange abilities, is a witch, and half-demon, plus has a hectic singing career. Are you willing to accept every part of her?" she asked flirting back. They were walking down the street near the movie place.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." Elliot said.

"True. You don't know how lucky I am to have you Elliot. I'm grateful for that. So tell me more about you being a cop, how long you been one and what made you want to be one?" asked Kelly.

"It just made since to me since I'm an Angel. I've been a cop ever since I came down to earth, about five years ago. I was sent to watch out for the Winchesters and Maggie, actually. Maggie was first and then it became my job to look out for Sam and Dean as well... but my assignment has changed again, now that Maggie and Dean have each other." Said Elliot.

"Who is your next assignment?" Kelly asked curious to know who he had to protect next.

"You," Elliot said simply. He refused to tell her anything else as they went into the theatre, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, back at the party, Maggie stepped outside to take a call. Her face fell to a frown as she talked. "Really?" She scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Fifteen minutes out?" She hung up and went back inside. "I got a lead on your dad," She whispered in Dean's ear.

They walked inside the Movie theater. Kelly wanted to see the new Adam Sandler movie 50 first dates. She really liked Adam's movies and really enjoyed romantic comedies. She sat next to Elliot in a seat made for a couple in the theater. "I really love Adam Sandler's movies, he's a funny guy". Kelly had the opportunity to meet Adam at her and Justin's movie premiere that came out a year after she won American Idol.

Dean looked at Maggie. "Really? Where is he?" Dean had been really concerned about his Dad and his whereabouts. To top that off, he had been had really strange dreams about his mother Mary who kept trying to give him messages.

"Not sure. A hunter about twenty minutes outside of town thinks he saw him. Want to check it out?"Maggie asked.

Dean looked at her "Yeah sure we can go check it out. We might want to be prepared though and bring weapons". he went to the trunk to make sure there was plenty of weapons. And there was. "Let's hit the road". said Dean he made sure Maggie got in the car by opening the door.

Maggie nodded and got in. While they were talking, she had changed into black jeans with a leather black vest and a trench coat. "He said is name is David Bordou. He got my number from Ellen. Have you heard of him?"

Dean frowned "No, Ellen never mentioned his name and neither did Jo. And me, Sam, and Elliot usually know about all the Hunters and Huntresses in county. It's odd I've never even heard of him. He began to drive and popped in a Bon Jovi tape. Wanted Dead or Alive began to play.

Maggie frowned as well. What were they getting themselves into?

Within minutes they were at the Forest where David told them to meet him at. Dean spotted his car. Before they got out, Dean carried a gun in his pocket and also gave one to Maggie. "Better safe, than sorry". he said.


	21. Meet David Bordou Hunter? or Demon?

Maggie took one out of her back pant pocket. "You forget, I'm a hunter too," She said with a smile. She also carried two throwing knives in each of her boots, and an extra knife in her shirt.

Dean grinned at Maggie it was another reason why they got along so well both being Hunters. Dean and Maggie often exchanged notes and did research together she was great to have around. They stepped out of the vehicle "There he is". he said and they walked over to the man. "David? This is Dean Winchester and Maggie who you spoke to on the phone"

Introducing David Cook as David Bordou:

David turned and held his hand out for them to shake. "So, you still have no word from your old Dad, eh?" David was tall with dark hair and even darker eyes.

Dean shook his head sadly. "Nope. We keep getting leads but each one of them comes to a dead end".

David sighed. "Tough situation, Dean. I'm sorry. You're dad's a good man."

"Did you say that you'd seen him though?" asked Maggie, confused as to why David was acting so differently than he had on the phone.

"No, but I will see him... in Hell." David grinned and his eyes flashed pure white. He shot a blast of energy toward Dean, but Maggie instinctively pushed Dean out of the way, causing them both to fall to the ground. "Well, one out of two isn't bad," muttered David before he disappeared.

Gasping for breath, Maggie put a hand to her chest and felt the blood begin to gush out. She paled and fought to stay conscious.

Dean looked down and noticed Maggie had been stabbed with a powerful gleaming knife. Removing the weapon, Dean applied pressure to the wound using part of his shirt. Remembering him and Elliot having healing powers, he placed his hand firmly on the wound and bright light appeared instantly healing Maggie. "Maggie, don't die on me", he said. Surprisingly, Maggie's wound instantly healed. He looked up and noticed David had disappeared then looked back down at Maggie to see if she was alright.

Maggie moaned. Her chest still hurt, but the blood had stopped flowing. "Who are you?" she demanded, jerking away from Dean.

Dean looked at Maggie shocked. Since when did she suffer from Amnesia? "Maggie, it's me, Dean your boyfriend. You were stabbed by a demon and I healed you." Dean kept giving Maggie a weird and confused look. How could this be happening to him? Is this what he got when he tried to help someone?

Maggie got up, only to get dizzy and have to sit back down on the ground again. She looked very wary of Dean. "You're crazy."

Dean sighed. There wasn't anyway to convince Maggie otherwise. "Look, your not feeling very well and shouldn't be walking. Let me take you back to your place where we live and there should be something there to jog your memory. If not, I can pack my bags and leave."

Dean helped her into his car gently and drove back to her house in silence. He hoped some photos of them together would help jog her memory or at least convince her that she had a boyfriend. Little did Dean know things would get much worse.

Bottom of Form 2


	22. Complete total Chaos

Maggie folded her arms, looking pissed as they drove back. Why did she get into the car with some guy she barely knows? For all she knew, he could be the one that attacked her in the woods. When Dean pulled up into the driveway, Maggie just sat in the car, plotting on how to get away.

"Here we go, home sweet home. Now just let me help you get out and into the house". Before Dean could open Maggie's door, she had beat him to it and had started running away from him and their house. "Mags come back! This is your home, not mine! Do stay please!" Dean caught up to her with his Angel abilities, and tried to stop her from running. "Let's at least try to get your memory back." Dean tried to keep her from running. He had his hands on her shoulders.

Maggie got weak in the knees because of the still healing wound in her chest and almost fell. She struggled against Dean. "Let me go!"

Dean looked her in the eyes and kept his hands on her shoulders. "Look I'm not going to hurt you okay? You can trust me. We need to get you inside so you can be safe. You've been through an ordeal". Dean didn't understand why Maggie was acting this way. He needed to go see Sam and Elliot and figure out what was going on. Dean tried to lead her back into the house safely.

Maggie began to panic. She struggled against Dean but he was much stronger than her. "Let go. Now!"

Dean looked at her firmly. "No. Maggie you have given me no choice but to carry you inside your own home. This is for your own good". He picked Maggie up in his arms and started to carry her inside the house.

Maggie pulled a knife from her boot, and grazed Dean's leg, as she was almost upside down. After Dean dropped her, she bolted.

Dean grasped his leg in pain and yanked the knife knife out. Grabbing a piece of cloth from his bag of clothes he wrapped it around the wound and watched helplessly as Maggie took off. He went inside their house and grabbed his set of clothes. Might as well either stay with Sam or Elliot, he thought. He really didn't want to stay in a hotel and eat crappy cheap food again but he would if he had to. He couldn't stop Maggie from leaving him, but what he could do was get to the bottom of what was going on. But he needed help from others to find out. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up at Sam's house. It looked like Sam and Jess were home, but he could hear them yelling at one another in the house. Dean just walked in. "Sam, I've gotta talk to you!" he limped in the doorway.

"Dude! Get out!" yelled Sam at Dean. Sam was convinced that the baby Jessica was carrying was Dean's. "You knock up my girlfriend and when were you going to tell me?! After the baby is born? I'm not the father! I'm the uncle?!" Sam punched Dean in the face and then stormed out, muttering about how he wished he was on the road, hunting.

Dean touched his lip and face which was now bleeding. Great. Now Sam and Jess were both acting weird. Guess the only place he could turn to now was Elliot's. On his way to the car Dean spotted Kelly who looked as if she had a bad day. "Kelly, is Elliot home? I need to get in contact with him".

Kelly gave him a mean look "I don't feel like talking to you today Dean. There's a lot on my mind. Elliot and I got into a fight. I don't think he likes me anymore and it was over something stupid! He thought I was cheating on him with another guy and he just shoved me out of his apartment! I wasn't! And I thought he was going to ask me to move in".

Dean looked at her shocked. Last he checked, they seemed happy. What was wrong with this picture?" I could talk to him if ya want", Dean offered.

Kelly snapped at him "NOOOO! Don't make things worse you hear?! If you say anything, Elliot might break things off with me!"

"Alright. I won't say anything. Geese, Women can be such pain in the asses", Dean muttered not thinking that Kelly would hear him but she did. "What did you say?!" she asked him and was next to him in a flash. Her eyes had a sharp glare at him .

Dean looked at her "I muttered that Women can be such pain in the asses!" he said "And its the truth, they can be!"

Without much of a warning, Kelly started punching Dean hard up against his car. "If you ever say that about me ever again Winchester, your going to be sorry". she said then hit him more times making him double over." Have a good night, Dean!" Kelly said in a cheery voice and went back inside.

Dean struggled to get up. He was now literally seeing spots. He made himself get into his car and drove all the way to Elliot's. When he got there, he limped to the door and knocked on it.


	23. Dean has to choose

Elliot opened the door drunk, why was Kelly mad at him? The guy at the door looked familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was. "Whaddooyouwant?" he slurred.

Dean looked at Elliot and was surprised to see him drunk. "Elliot, it's me, Dean. Your buddies. Look Man, I need a place to crash, it seems like everyone is mad at me for some odd reason. I need your help".

"Dean? Dean... Oh! Dean! Well.....Saaam is mad because you knocked up Jess!" Elliot seemed to be having trouble finding words to explain things. "Aaaand Kelly is mad at me because she wants to be with you. I think." Elliot tried to point his finger at Dean, only to stumble and fall on his butt. "Ow! I sat on something." He pulled his gun out of his back pocket. "Heeeey. Look at what I have!" he exclaimed.

Dean grew nervous at Elliot having a gun and him drunk. "Elliot, your mistaken and so is everyone else. I didn't knock up Jess. Sam did. And Kelly doesn't want me. She told me that you accused her of seeing someone else, and she wasn't seeing anyone! And plus, Maggie attacked me by stabbing me with a knife, I came to you because I need your help something wicked is going on!" Dean hoped that at least Elliot would listen to him and lower the gun. "You have that gun because your a cop".

"Hmm..." Elliot lowered his gun so that he could grab another beer. "That doesn't make sense."

Dean tried to talk to him to keep from getting shot. "It's all true Elliot. Just check your badge in your coat pocket. You carry that every where you go. And Kelly is in love with you and only you. She's famous and doesn't date that many people but you and you should know that being her guardian angel and all. You've read everything about her."

Elliot frowned, still not believing Dean all the way. Why should he believe him and he barely even knew the guy! "I don't believe you. Your trespassing, now get out of my apartment!" he pulled the gun back out. Without given Dean another chance to speak, he shot him in the chest. His hands were unsteady on the gun.

Kelly in the meantime had arrived at Sam and Jess's and went to her room and laid on her bed and cried. Just when she was starting to feel happy again with someone, things went out of control. Now Elliot thought she was a cheating slut and wanted Dean. That wasn't true! Kelly had tried talking to him, but Elliot was so drunk, he practically shoved her against the wall. And her back hurted from the blow. There would be a bruise on her back tomorrow she thought. After she cried, she went to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, but then she stopped where she was on top of the stairs to listen to Sam and Jess argue.

"I can't believe how your reacting about this Sam! I would never cheat on you with your brother! You have to believe me! If you don't believe that, then we have nothing!" Jess was hurt by the way Sam was acting accusing her of sleeping with Dean and having his baby. Jess didn't know or understand what was going on with her fiancé'. But the way he was acting was seriously freaking her out. Jess glared at him then marched to their room to began packing her things.

Sam slammed the bedroom door and then went the kitchen. "Hey, Kelly," he muttered, clearly upset

Kelly looked at Sam then came in the kitchen with her duffle bag. "Hey Sam. I see your having a rough week to. I think we all are. Elliot and I got into a fight and I think he no longer wants me. I was thinking me and Jess could go stay somewhere a few days until things have calmed down".

Jess came in then with her suitcase packed with overnight clothes to. "Sounds like a good idea Kelly." then she turned to Sam. "I put my engagement ring on the dresser and gave the things you gave me back to you. It's only right". Jess looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. How could things go so horribly wrong? "Goodbye Sam". Then her and Kelly walked out the door. Jess had her cell phone with her, but she had it turned on vibrate.

"Jess...!" Sam sat down in despair. Maybe he over reacted, but what could he do now?

Mulder and Scully, meanwhile, drove down to a cafe, where they were supposed to meet Dean. "Where is he?" asked Mulder, who was excited to meet the Winchester boys.

When Elliot shot Dean after he said those things, Dean knew now was not the time to talk to his friends or family members. Covering his chest with his hand he ran towards the car. He had just remembered he was supposed to meet Mulder and Scully at the Restaurant they agreed to meet to. He drove there and turned off the engine but he felt like he couldn't barely move. "I'm at my car", he told Scully while wheezing as he spoke to her on the phone.

"Dean?" asked Scully, coming up to the car. "Mulder! He's been shot!"

The two former FBI agents rushed Dean to the ER. A few hours later, Dean was patched up and feeling much better. "What happened to you, man?" asked Mulder.

Dean looked at the two former agents wearily. He was tired from what he had been through but eager to still talk to Mulder anyway. So this was the famous man he always read about? he then explained to them what all had happened ever since the moment he got up and where he and Maggie went to. Then he told them about the Chaos demon before he told them about what all had happened to him. "Let's just say I think someone has something against me, and I think they put a spell on my friends and everything is out of control. Kelly and Elliot got into a fight because Elliot thinks she wants to be with me, and now Sam and Jess are into it because Sam thinks I knocked up her baby which isn't true. And Earlier, Maggie stabbed me."

"A spell?" said Scully blankly. She was still getting used to the idea that the supernatural was real.

Dean nodded just then the nurse came in with some food and he ate it while talking to them. "Yeah a spell. Demons do them to, not just witches. I need to get a hold of dad's journal and figure out a way to destroy the demon, if I don't more weird crap could happen and next time, I might wind up dead. And, I don't have much time either. A spell definitely explains my friends and family's weird behavior otherwise, they wouldn't act this way".

"Where is the journal?" asked Mulder.

"In my car in the dashboard. Also, if you have a laptop, that would be useful to". Dean missed having Sam helping him with research.

Scully nodded and went outside to get both, leaving the boys to talk.

"So you hunt the Supernatural?" asked Mulder.

Dean nodded eating his jell-o the red kind he liked. "Yeah me and my brother hunt the Supernatural. We've been doing it ever since my mom mysteriously died by the yellow-eyed demon. After Dad died recently, we took up the job full time hunting what he killed. Vampires, Ghosts, Serial Killers, Psychos, Wendigos, monsters in kids closets that sort of thing that's only in a child's nightmares. Only the nightmares are very real".

"Wait, your dad died? I thought he just disappeared?" asked Mulder.

"Oops did I say that? I'm sorry I meant that mom had died. Anyway, Dad's been gone so long we don't know for sure if he's alive or dead. We haven't heard from him in months. It makes me worry a lot about him if you know what I mean". said Dean. John worried him and Sam both only keeping in touch here and there thru emails and phone and sometimes going weeks without contact leaving them only a Journal to go by.

"Hmm..." Mulder took down John's number and email address from Dean just as Scully came in bearing the laptop and journal.

Dean looked at her gratefully. "Your a lifesaver Scully. Thanks for bringing these. They will help out a lot." Dean took them and began leafing through his dad's journal. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for "AHa. The issue to my problems. Its a Chaos demon that's making everyone act crazy and against me. It says that Chaos Demons pick a certain person to attack because usually they have a vendetta against them. The only thing that can kill them is the Colt. Once they are dead, everything goes back to normal. Now, I need to dig up all kinds of info on this David Bordou guy and where he lives and so on". Dean whipped out the laptop. He was terrible when it came to computers. He looked at Mulder. "Can you help me look up info on him? I'm terrible with computers".

Mulder nodded and began to help Dean with research. Scully, meanwhile, took down John Winchester's phone number and began to trace it, while she called and left a message about Dean's current problem.

After doing some research, Dean and Mulder both found the information they needed about David Bordou. His profile told all about him. David had been convicted of four crimes, and 60 murders. And he caused chaos whomever he came in contact with or hated. David wasn't a fellow Hunter. But he was a Chaos demon that him and Sam never even heard of.

Dean whistled. "I guess the next step is to find this David Bordou and kill him with the colt, but I have no idea where the colt is at the moment. Sam and I lost it somewhere on a hunt awhile back". Dean hoped that his father had the colt. It was his only hope.

"I'm working on tracking your dad right now," Scully said.

The next morning, things were looking hopeless. Dean woke up and John Winchester was sitting beside his bed. "Hey, Dean," his dad said.

Dean looked at his dad weakly and was surprised to see him. He didn't expect his dad to see him any time soon and thought he was on his own on this complete mess. "Dad, hi. I guess you heard what all has happened". Dean tried sitting up, but he was still in pain while recovering from the gunshot wound. "I think I've messed things up with everyone. He mentioned everything that happened between him and Sam, Him and Maggie, him and Kelly, and told him about being shot by Elliot. "I don't even know this David dude, but he's got everything against me". Dean leaned against the pillow.

John sighed. "He's a chaos demon from a while back. I think we killed some demons related to him on a hunt. I'll get rid of him. We can summon him here and go from there."

Dean nodded. Then he told his Dad "By the way, keep an eye out on Maggie and make sure she doesn't get hurt. I would help her, but I think its best to keep my distance from her because I don't want to get stabbed again. When John said he would. They both summoned David in the hospital room. Pretty soon, David was there with them. Dean looked at the demon and glared at him "Look, tell us what you want, and leave my friends and family alone".

"Hmm... Well, Dean, you can only have one thing. Your friends and family or," David grinned and snapped and suddenly he was holding Maggie, unconscious, "your girlfriend. Can't have it all, Dean. So pick."

Dean was beyond pissed by now and had glare in his eyes that would make you wish you didn't mess with him. He grabbed the colt from his Dad, and didn't care if Mulder and Scully were watching. No one messed with the people he loved the most, no one! "Leave Maggie out of this David. I know you have something against me but things need to be settled between you, me, and Dad and not Maggie. Just let her go, I want her back".Dean tried to figure out a way to shoot David without harming Maggie in the process. Mulder was in the room but Dean had no idea where Scully was.

David grinned. "It's settled then. You get Maggie but lose everyone else that's not in this room." David threw Maggie to the ground, her hitting the hard floor and then he disappeared. John immediately went to Maggie and laid her down on this hospital bed beside Dean.


	24. John And Maggie save everyone

Dean cursed to himself. Now what was he suppose to do? He wanted to save everyone, but felt he wasn't physically able to. "Dad stop him! What else can we do? I don't want to lose everyone else! Dean would rather die than let everyone else die.

John sighed, looking down at Dean. "They won't die. He's just going to make it so they don't remember us. Maggie is a witch, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah she is. But last time I tried to talk to her, Maggie stabbed me. She doesn't believe that I'm her one true love, and she won't believe any of this crap. Why should she help me? She walked away when I needed her the most". Dean was starting to feel depressed. Which was unlike him. "I can't help everyone with most of them against me".

"Well, it doesn't really help that I was BRAINWASHED," said Maggie angrily, apparently having woken up beside Dean, hearing what he said.

"Well Excuse me for not knowing that your back to normal yet. Besides, being brainwashed is nothing compared to what I've been thru two whole freakin days! Getting beaten to a pulp by Kelly and Sam, stabbed by you, and being shot by Elliot in which if Scully didn't remove it, it could have killed me! And I was confused and didn't know what was going on when you were brainwashed, and by the time I figured things out, I had to contact dad with Mulder and Scully's help, and Dad and I had to fight this Chaos Demon alone without any outside help. You need to be glad that I chose to save you over my own family and friends, I had one freakin decision to make, and it wasn't easy! But your the most important thing in my life and besides, I couldn't live without you!" Dean said all frustrated. Why couldn't people appreciate what all he had done for them? Maggie and the others didn't understand the confusion and hurt he felt while all this was going on. "And by the way, the chaos demon said I couldn't have it all and he threatened to kill the others if we don't stop him!" Dean was even more stressed by all this and his blood pressure was to the boiling point.

Maggie rolled her eyes and got off the bed. "I'll take care of him." That said, she went out the door and to her house to grab her spell books.

"She's a keeper," John Winchester said, grinning at his son.

"Yeah she sure is only I'm not sure if I am". said Dean grumbling. The gunshot wound didn't put him in a happier mood. But he was grateful at least Maggie was helping.

About twelve hours later, Maggie came back in the hospital, with a few cuts on her face and arms, but otherwise appeared fine. Sam and Elliot were following her.

"Dean!" Both guys said and then started apologizing profusely.

Dean just smiled and tried to not to show his ticked off side towards Sam and Elliot. It wasn't there fault or Maggie's that everyone was put under a spell. And besides, Dean couldn't hold grudges against everyone he loved or was friends with. Even though the chaos demon almost had him killed. "It's not both of your faults really or Maggie's. A chaos demon was behind it all but we've gotten to the bottom of it". he said winking at Maggie hoping she still wasn't mad at him. "What about the girls? Are you guys going to go follow them and fix what's broken?"

"Jess won't answer my calls." Said Sam.

"Same with Kelly." Both guys were miserable.

Maggie was still upset with Dean, but she turned to Sam and Elliot and said she would go talk to the girls. Maggie left about ten minutes later to go find her friends

Meanwhile Kelly and Jess were both watching a movie they had bought on TV, but neither one of them were interested in it and both of them missed their guys terribly.

Jess "I miss Sam so bad. But I don't think he'll even take me back now because he thinks I'm having Dean's kid".

Kelly looked at her "That's a stupid accusation he said to you. Elliot thinks I want to be with Dean to, which isn't true. He was drunk last time I saw him which wasn't like him".

Kelly heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it thinking it was the pizza man. To her surprise Maggie was at the door. "Maggie? What's going on?" she let her friend in.

"Um, well.. apparently a chaos demon was trying to make Dean go crazy. That's why our guys, and apparently me, have been acting so insane. Elliot shot Dean under a spell, he's in the hospital." Maggie sat down on the coffee table, facing Jess and Kelly. "The demon wanted us all to turn against Dean, which is what we did. I guess he wanted to break the group up too."

"Oh Great. Last thing we need is some Demon ruining our love lives! Maggie, what are we going to do, how can we fix everything?" asked Kelly. She hoped that she hadn't lost Elliot for good, and Jess hoped the same thing for Sam and her. He was the one good thing in her life she didn't want to lose.

Maggie just smiled. "The guys are freaking out right now. They think that they screwed up too badly and are afraid you won't hear them out."

Jess looked at her "That's silly. Of course we'll hear them out. It's just we didn't know what all that was going on before. I was confused about everything".

"So was I. I couldn't stop thinking about Elliot even if I tried". Admitted Kelly.

"They're at the hospital. We can take my car," said Maggie, standing up.

Both girls nodded. Jess decided to get in with Maggie in her car. Kelly remembered that she drove their and decided to take her own car and follow Maggie. Within minutes they were at the hospital. Remembering that she beat Dean the day before Kelly winced. She felt bad for that. They walked inside, Kelly hated the smell of hospitals.

Maggie led the way to Dean's room and upon walking in, Sam and Elliot both rushed over to their girls and started apologizing up and down.

Both Kelly and Jess hugged their boyfriends." Maggie told us what happened. We were unaware of it". said Kelly to Elliot.

"I'm so stupid for running off", said Jess sniffling.

Dean looked over to Maggie. He wondered if she was still mad at him. If she was he had to make things right. "Uh, Mags I'm sorry for overreacting earlier. I wasn't being myself and the chaos demon was making me crazy. It's not your fault for what happened, and now I see that. If you want to be mad and upset at me forever, I understand". Dean had his clothes packed in the Impala ready to hit the road if he had to. Right now, he had no place to stay.

"Come here, idiot," Maggie said rolling her eyes. She pulled Dean to her and kissed him.

John, who had been sitting quietly up to this point said, "Do I get introductions now?"

"Dad?!" exclaimed Sam, running over to his father.

"Hey, Sammy." Said John. He was glad to see his boys


	25. Dean's mysterious Dreams

Dean began the Introductions. "Dad, these are some friends of ours and our girlfriends. Elliot Parker and Kelly Clarkson are our friends, and Maggie is my girlfriend, and Jessica Moore is Sam's fiancé'. And the ones who helped me find you are Mulder and Scully". Dean introduced them to his Dad just as they entered the room. "Mulder and Scully hunt weird stuff to". Dean added.

"Not this weird," Scully muttered, looking a little overwhelmed.

Maggie grinned. "You get used to it."

"That's right. Nothing around here is ever completely normal. And we handle it better than anyone else". said Dean with a grin.

Kelly added "Yeah. Life's pretty boring unless you have weird stuff happening like we do. We are use to it. Dean, I'm so sorry I went all psycho on you the other day." she apologized to her friend.

Dean shrugged it off. "It's no big problem. Point is, We survived this and things are back to normal. The thing is, we don't need to let Evil destroy us. Besides, it wasn't your fault you were put under a spell".

"I say, we get out of this hospital. Too dreary," John said.

"My place is free," replied Maggie.

"Sounds good. Ya know this having a girlfriend has it's perks. You don't always have to stay in a hotel room, and you get home cooked food". said Dean to his dad. He was grateful Maggie wasn't no longer mad at him. He would hate to have to stay in another hotel.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You're cooking tonight," she said, grinning.

Dean grinned back "Oh really? Then I guess we're having Mexican food tonight then since Dad will be here and he loved Mexican food just like I do". he began to tickle Maggie.

"Hey!" exclaimed Maggie, laughing. "Not fair! I was still supposed to be mad at you!" However, it was impossible to stay mad at Dean Winchester.

Dean tickled her some more. "Don't stay mad, get glad!" he tickled her more causing her to go into giggle fits.

Maggie laughed and then finally managed to wriggle away from Dean. "Come on," she said leading him to the car. "We don't want the others to beat us there."

Dean started to follow her then turned to his dad "Meet us at Maggie's house. Here's the directions". Dean gave his dad a slip of paper.

Everyone eventually got to Maggie's house and drank a beer or two while Dean cooked.. John, meanwhile, got to know his sons girlfriends and friends.

Kelly and Elliot sat around and got to talking to John. "So your the famous John Winchester. I've heard so much about you from Sam and Dean, I couldn't wait to meet you myself."

Sam and Jess were in the middle of playing volleyball outside. Maggie had a net set up and even a swimming pool. "I'm so terrible at this". Jess muttered.

John laughed. "I wouldn't say famous."

Kelly looked at John "Oh your really famous to a lot of people. Just not celebrity famous. But well known to Hunters and Huntresses and Witches and so on".

John just laughed again and said, "Lets go see what Sam and Jessica are up to."

"Good idea. Oh goodie volleyball, I want to join in!" Kelly went to join them dragging Elliot with her by hand.

Maggie sat in the kitchen with Dean, talking to him while they cooked.

Dean talked to Maggie as he cooked but as he did, he kept thinking about the mysterious dreams he kept having of his mother Mary. He didn't know what they meant. Dean seemed deep in thought as they talked.


	26. Mary Winchester's Return

"Dean, what's wrong?" asked Maggie.

Dean looked at her "It's about mom, I keep having these weird visions of her, I think she's alive". he got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well then we should find her," replied Maggie, taking his hand.

Dean looked at her "How can she be alive Mags? Dad, Sam, and I, watched her die when we were younger. What if this is some demon playing tricks on me?"

"Some demons can alter perceptions. What if you only thought you saw your mom die? Isn't it worth checking out?" she asked.

Dean looked at her "I guess it is worth checking it out. After what all me and Sammy have seen, anything is possible that she still might be alive."

Maggie hugged Dean then the two of them served dinner, agreeing to talk more about Dean's mother later.

Dean and the others ate food to Dean's surprise, the Mexican food casserole dish turned out great and it got a bunch of compliments. "Wow Dean, I didn't know you could cook this good". said Kelly.

Dean smiled "I learned the best from Maggie. She taught me a few things or two about cooking.

"Yeah, I get tired of doing it all the time," grinned Maggie.

Dean, Maggie, and John sat around and talked to the others till it got late around 10. Then they got ready for bed. Dean was on his way upstairs until he heard a knock on the door. Dean wondered what Sam could possibly want this late at night and he was bone tired. "Sam! Whatever this is, it needs to wait until tomorrow-" Dean stopped in mid-sentence because there stood someone who looked like his mother on the front steps. "May I help you?" Dean asked thinking it was a lady who's car broke down.

The woman that stood before him looked to be in her mid-forties and she was beautiful. She wore a long white nightgown and seemed to be knowing where she was. Mary Winchester saw her son Dean who looked so handsome when he opened the door. She reached out to touch his cheek. "Dean, it's me Mom".

Maggie followed Dean downstairs wondering who was coming at this late hour.

Dean looked at her completely shocked. No way could this be mom, could it?!

The End!

To be continued in the followup story: Maybe. Look for it to be on the website soon! We're working on the followup to Haunted! Which will be called Maybe.

Bottom of Form 2


End file.
